The Clown Prince of Crime and The Harlequin
by AbbieDabbie97
Summary: I looked up in the mirror. My blonde hair tangled, my blue eyes looked as if they were glossed over. What have I become? I'm a monster. A murderer. A horrible person. It felt sort of good. To kill someone. It was so easy. (Joker&Harley Quinn story).
1. The Beginning of a Sociopath

POV- The Joker

* * *

I grabbed the white face paint. Slowly smearing it over my face, leaving the scarred features untouched. I then reached for the black paint, closed my eyes and smeared it, giving the appearance of a clown that echoed my sentiment. I left the best for last, my scarred remnants of my nightmarish for the red face paint starting with my lips then moving to the scars. It burned a bit when the paint touched the scars but I liked the feeling of it. The feeling of pain.

I walked out of the bathroom to my room and grabbed my favorite knife off of the nightstand. Walking into the living area I checked to see if there was anything else I needed. I saw another knife and my cards next to the small couch and grabbed them too. I looked one last time in the mirror. "Perfect."

I grabbed the door knob and opened the door, stepped out into the vacant hallway of the apartment complex and slammed the door behind me leaving everything behind. I walked out into the cool night. Went to the big black SUV and unlocked it. I got inside and started the engine. When it was warm enough I sped off.

_I needed to find people to help me with a bank robbery that I had been planning. It would be too much work to just do it on my own. I also needed a place where I can hide out. Somewhere that nobody would be able to find me. Like an abandoned warehouse._

As I was speeding through the streets of Gotham I saw a club that would be perfect to find some men to help me. When I walked up to the curb a man asked for my ID. I needed to get in and get out. I didn't have time for this.

So I grabbed my knife, shoved him up against the wall and plunged my knife deep into his neck. Soon in enough there was blood drawn. A lot of it. He would be unconscious soon. I pushed him down and barged into the club.

Right when I got in I spotted three men. They were young and looked fit enough to help me. Perfect. I went over to each of them and knocked each of them unconscious. I dragged their bodies out to the car and put them in the back seat.

Next thing was to find a hideout. After driving around a while I found an abandoned warehouse that nobody would ever go in but I had to go investigate to make sure that it wouldn't fall apart if someone stepped in.

After looking for a good ten minutes at the huge warehouse I went back out to the car. When I opened the back seat door one of the men was already awake.

"Well hello there", I said to him. I licked my bottom lip.

The man looked a little frightened at my appearance. _Good._

"Help me take in the other men." He did as I said and threw both of the men over his shoulders. He was obedient.

"What's your name kid?", I asked.

"Ryan.", he said hesitantly.

When we got into the warehouse I had the man sit the other men down. I slapped them both awake and told the other one to sit next to them. They were confused by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"You three are going to help me with my next ah, plan", I told them.

"Who are you?", one of them men asked.

I stared at him for a moment.

"I am The Joker."


	2. Dr Harleen Quinzel

A/N: Hi guys! I'm writing this story with a friend of mine and i wanted to say thank you to her and how much of a help she is! I hope all of you that have viewed the first chapter liked it!(I'm sorry i didn't write an authors note for the first chapter) This is my first fan fiction story too so please don't be afraid to review! Also when you see the italicized parts its their thoughts/what they are thinking. I would love to get some feedback from people. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! :D

POV- Harleen Quinzel

* * *

I sipped the warm coffee. It was crappy cheap coffee but I drank it anyways. As the hot liquid slid down my throat I glanced around the break room.

It was worn down and old. The tiles had turned a pale yellow color and most of the chairs were plastic and broken. Plain walls were painted white but had chipped and only one of the vending machines worked. I found that out earlier when one of them took my dollar bill.

I looked at the silver watch on my small wrist. Almost 4:30 and that means my break is almost over. I sighed and got up from the chair. When I walked into the office to confirm the time I get off, my boss told me I had the job of staying longer tonight to lock up the offices. I sighed to myself.

_Oh great! Just what I wanted._

I've always wanted to be a psychiatrist and when I got the internship I was ecstatic. But sitting around all day in a boring office and barely being trained, maybe two times a week, was not my idea of becoming a psychiatrist.

After a long five hours of doing absolutely nothing everyone had left. It was just me. I locked up all of the offices, went down to the main floor and opened the doors leading to one of Gotham's many streets. As I was turning the key in the keyhole I heard something across the street.

_Why did I have to be the one to stay here until it was dark?! _

I turned around and focused my eyes on the empty street across from me. Nothing. I sighed in relief but darted to my car, got in and started the engine. When I buckled myself in I sped off down the streets. I didn't even wait for the car to get warm enough.

All I wanted was to get home to my safe little apartment and relax. I drove up to the apartment complex and got out of the car. I rushed to the doors and ran upstairs to my apartment.

At last I barged through the door and slammed it behind me. I turned on the lamps letting light fill the small living area. Before I sat on the couch I decided to put my fleece pajamas on. After that I went to the tiny bathroom and took off the little makeup I had on. Walking into the kitchen I turned on the teapot, got a teabag out and let the water boil.

Noticing that the blinds were still open I went over to the big window and looked out at the view. Gotham for once actually looked peaceful. I didn't even hear any sounds.

That soon ended with a scream and a loud bang down the street. I jumped when I heard the teapot whistling. I shut the blinds and rushed to take the teapot off.

After my tea was finally ready and made, I flopped down on the couch. I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and grabbed the remote clicking the power button.

Another dumb late night 'comedy' show was on. I flipped through the channels for a couple minutes and decided to watch the news.

The young news anchorwoman looked tired. She was talking about a murder that had happened right before I got home.

I got comfortable and opened my ears to listen.

"Just in, a young man, most likely in his 20s, was murdered outside of a local club. We aren't sure who murdered this young man but the GCPD will…."

Before I could hear the rest of the story I started to drift off into a deep sleep.


	3. The Preparation

Hi guys :D thank you to everyone who has read the chapters! Thank you sooo much to the people that reviewed! I'm glad you guys like it :D and the Joker and Harley will meet very soon(: anyways, thanks for the reviews! :D

* * *

POV: The Joker

I woke up from a deep dreamless sleep. The beaten up couch wasn't the best thing to sleep on but it'll have to do for now.

I forced myself to get up and slowly walked over to the bathroom. Before reaching the bathroom I stopped and went to the other room in the doorway. All three of my men were still asleep. I shook my head and started walking over to them.

Grabbing my gun out of my pocket I pulled it out and shot right in front of the men. All three of their eyes flashed open. They looked scared and startled. Good. I didn't give them time to actually wake up.

"Go get me something to eat and some guns. Be back in 3 hours or I won't miss either of you next time."

The three men got up and bolted out the door. I laughed to myself and walked to the small bathroom.

When I looked in the cracked mirror, my face paint was smeared. I turned the faucet on and washed it all off. Now the sink was stained with white, red and black paint. When I looked back up I saw a different face staring back at me. I hated my scars. Reaching up to my bare face I ran my finger along the rough, jagged skin. I snapped out of it and did my normal routine.

When I was finished I looked back at myself in the mirror pleased. I went out to the other room and flopped on the couch. I started to think of what I was going to do tonight.

_Maybe I could wander around the city. I could think about my new plan and pick out a bank and everything. And if someone gets in my way, I'll simply kill them. _

I started to laugh to myself. The thought of killing made me happy. It brought joy to me. Then I heard someone trying to come through the door. I reached into my pocket and felt the small knife.

I slowly walked to the door and swung it open. Just when I was about to slice another persons neck open, I realized it was all three of my men. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. They walked in and gave me my food. Walking into the other room I sat down.

"It's about time."

I was about to bite into the sandwich when I remembered I had asked for something else. Some guns. I slowly raised my eyes and looked at them while they were stuffing their faces.

"I see that you have ah, _forgotten_ something."

One of the men gulped. Then he said,"Uhh Mr. Joker, sir, we didn't know where to look for guns..." I looked at him.

"Well I guess one of you will have to pay the price."

I walked over to the smallest one of them pulled him up to his feet by the collar of his shirt and snapped his neck.

"Let's not make another mistake like that again", I said as I looked at the two left.

I guess I'll have to find maybe three guns, since i only have two men now, either tonight or before the robbery.

Later that night I got into the black SUV.

I needed to find a couple of guns. Parking the car on the side of the road I jumped out and shut the door behind me. I walked into the small supply store a couple of blocks down.

When I was looking around I bumped into a woman. She was a little shorter compared to my six foot frame and had long blonde hair.

The woman looked up at me with blue ocean eyes and stared for a moment.

"Watch where you're going beautiful.", I told her.

She looked a little startled when I spoke to her. I looked straight into her sparkling blue eyes momentarily. She stared back at me. I moved my stare away from her, stepped to the side and walked down the aisle leaving the pretty woman.

_What was that? I should have threatened her or something._

I dismissed the thought and looked through the rest of the store. When I didn't find anything I decided to go back to my hideout.

The damn store didn't have anything I was looking for. I sighed to myself walked back out to the SUV and drove off.


	4. The Stranger

Hello guys :D I hope you people enjoyed the last chapter like I enjoyed writing it! And thank you for the complements, comments and feedback on the story :D It means a lot to me so thank you so much! I also hope you guys like this chapter too(: and don't be shy to review!

POV: Harleen Quinzel

* * *

When I got home I was starving and tired. I took out the snacks I had gotten from the store. I thought about the man with the face paint on.

_He called me beautiful._

Even though he had strange make-up on, something about him intrigued me. He had something in his eyes, deep and buried-hidden behind a masked facade.

I wondered what he would look like without the greasy looking paint on. I shook my head.

_He's just a guy Harleen. Just another guy._

But I still wondered about him. After I ate I went to bed. That night I had a dream about the unnerving stranger.

_**I was standing in a forest. Alone. Darkness surrounded me. Suddenly the man came out of no where. He looked at me with an eerie smile and licked his bottom lip. He raised his hand and motioned me to come toward him. I walked up to him, he grabbed my wrist and jerked me forward. The unreadable man pulls a small knife out of his coat pocket. He brought the shiny blade to my neck. Just when I was sure he was going to stab me he stopped. I looked up at him. He looked at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes.**_

I woke up the next morning suddenly. Why did I have a dream about him? I glanced at the clock. I had to be at work in 15 minutes?!

"Oh crap!", I heard myself say.

I quickly threw on black slacks, a red blouse and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I sprinted down the steps of the apartment complex and ran down the street to the bus stop. When I got in the office I had a minute to spare.

_That was too close._

I went to check in with my boss to see if I had anything to do today.

"Good morning!", I greeted him.

He barely acknowledged me. Like always. My boss was always rude to me.

Then he said to me, "I have a patient for you to go talk to at the hospital. She's a trauma victim.

_He's only interested in good public response._

"Okay! Well what time do I go over there and what time do you want me back?", I asked him.

"How about you go now and I'll give you two hours maximum."

Walking out of his office I took the elevator down, hugging the file to my chest. After the ride down to the main floor I went to the parking lot and drove off to the Gotham Central Hospital.

I walked through the automatic doors of the hospital. The hospital was all white, almost no color except for some cheap fake plants off to the sides. Looking to my left I saw the front desk and walked up to it.

Clearing my throat I said, "Excuse me? Could I have Rebecca Harrison's room number please? I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel."

The older looking woman looked up at me and looked her up on the sleek computer.

"That would be room 315, third floor.", she told me.

While smiling at her I said,"Thank you and have a nice day."

I went to the elevator and rode up to the third floor. It was exciting to get a case. As my heels click clacked down the hallway, I found room 315. I took a deep breath in and stepped through the door.

After an hour and a half of talking with her I said goodbye and walked out to the almost empty hallway. My phone buzzed in my purse. I reached in and grabbed it.

Just when I was going to read the text I bumped right into someone and my phone dropped to the tiled floor.

The doctor bent down and handed me my phone. He had a strange hair color. Almost like a greenish tint to it. He stopped and looked at me for a second, but then he walked off quickly down the hallway.

_Well that was weird.. It almost reminded me of the guy at the store yesterday.._

I stopped in my tracks. That _must_ have been him! He had a green tint to his hair and the guy in the store did too! How did I run into him again? He was a _doctor_? I turned around.

He was gone. I sighed and headed down to the parking lot and drove back to the office.

When I got to the office I handed my boss the papers and told him about the patient.

"At first she wouldn't talk much but I told her she could trust me and after a while she started to answer the questions. I think she might have post traumatic stress disorder.", I told him.

"I figured she would", he said to me.

I felt really bad for her. She was only a couple years older then me. My thoughts were interrupted when my boss asked me to organize some papers for him. When he brought out the stack it wasn't just some papers. It was a ton.

_Looks like I'm going to be here a while. _

Grabbing the papers I went to the small desk near the corner of the office. I got somewhat comfortable and started on the never ending pile of papers. Saying I was there a while was an understatement. I was there past the closing hours and it was almost midnight.

I figured I'd better walk home now. It sucked because there was no buses that drove this late and my car was getting new brakes. I took the elevator down to the main floor and locked the doors behind me. Before I started walking I put on my red zip up jacket and headed down the street.

It was a long walk home from here. Breathing out I saw my breath and then it disappeared. I took out my phone and checked the weather. 43 degrees out. It felt way colder.

I glanced up from my phone and thought I saw something.

Or was it someone?


	5. Unexpected Guest

Hey people :D sorry for not updating sooner! I kept re-writing the chapter. OH! And thank you so much to the people reading and reviewing! Also thanks to the couple people that followed the story, it means a lot(: Anyways, I just hope you guys like it so enjoy :D

* * *

As I was walking down the street I saw someone in the distance. I sped up my walk a little. Reaching into my pocket I felt the small knife.

As me and the person were a few feet apart from each other I reached out and stopped the woman. She looked up from her phone. Under the street light I saw the same woman from the store the other night.

Her face showed how startled she was.

"Well hello beautiful.. And you are beautiful," I heard myself whisper.

I circled her. I laughed because she was stiff. She didn't move a muscle.

I took a step closer to her. She looked a little startled but then her face softened slightly. I think she recognized me.

_Was she following me? I've seen her the past couple of days._

She was shorter than me by at least a head and had long blonde hair. While staring into her emotional blue orbs.

She could be useful. All of a sudden I felt my fist hit her on the side of the head. I think I hit her temple. Sure enough I knocked her out. She started to fall but I caught her with my arms. I picked her up, she wasn't heavy at all. Putting her over my shoulder I started walking back to the warehouse.

When I got in the two men I had left were sitting around having a thumb war.

_Idiots._

They noticed I walked in. When they saw I brought a woman in they stood up. I glared at them and they went back to their stupid game.

I went to the other room and dropped her on the couch. She would probably wake up soon. I stood around for a moment not sure what I should do.

_Should I just leave her there..?_

I decided to keep her there. Grabbing my towel I walked out of the room and into the tiny bathroom. I figured I should wash up and take a shower. I stepped in and let the hot water hit my back.

Watching the green water go down the drain mixing in with the red, black and white paint. I'll have to dye my hair again. I sighed and finished my shower.

I stepped out and stepped into my clothes. Walking into the room where my men were I told them to go get me green hair dye and more face paint. For a moment they stared at me with wide eyes. Then I realized I didn't look like the Joker, I looked like a normal person. They got up and slowly started to walk over to the door.

"Be back in an hour. And hurry up!", popping the p at the end.

I walked into the room where the woman was sleeping. She had something on her shirt.

_Was that a name tag? _'Dr. Harleen Quinzel' it said.

_That's uh, quite the name._ I laughed to myself.

I got up and sat down on a chair across the room from her. After waiting for what seemed like forever she turned in her sleep but then went still. She was still asleep. I sighed from being frustrated.

_When the hell would she wake up?! And where were the men? They were supposed to be back by now._

I growled.

_Did I knock her out too hard?..._

I started to worry a little. But why was I worrying? She was just some girl off the street. My thoughts were interrupted when the two men walked in. They were carrying some drugstore plastic bag.

One of them took out the hair dye and face paint. Grabbing it out of his hands I walked into the bathroom. I squeezed some of the dye onto my hands and lathered it into my hair. The bottle said only fifteen minutes.

After the fifteen minutes was over I washed the dye out of my hair and did my normal routine. I sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. Reaching into my pocket I took out my favorite knife and turned it through my fingers. I got lost in deep thought. My thoughts stopped when the knife slipped between my hands. It clanked to the tiled floor.

I looked at my hands and I had a deep cut at the bottom of my left hand. The cut started to bleed more and more then I thought it would. I touched it and cursed under my breath.

Getting up I walked out of the bathroom. I went into my room and grabbed a needle and thread. I sat on the side of the tub again and started weaving the thread through my wound. I winced a little at the pain. After I finished I went to check on Harleen.

_Harleen Quinzel. Harleeeen Quinnzelll. I'd have to think of a nickname for her._

I walked over to check on her. When I got down to her level I stared at her for a moment. I could see her eyeballs moving behind her closed lids. Then she turned.

_What will she do when she wakes up? What should __**I**__ do when she does wake up?_

She shifted in her sleep. Her eyes slowly started to open. Lifting her hand she moved it to her forehead and flinched. Probably from the pain. She turned her head.

"Well uh, hello Harleeen."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review (:

~AbbieDabbie


	6. Escape Plan

Hi guys :D updating day! Yay! Thank you to everyone who has read the story (: it makes me so happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

POV-Harleen Quinzel

* * *

White ceiling is all I saw. My hand went up to my face to block the blinding fluorescent light from my sleepy eyes. When my hand reached my head, it hurt. A headache started to form near my temple. I turned my head to the right and was face to face with the stranger. I jumped from being so startled.

_What was going on?_

My breathing quickened and my thoughts started going a mile a minute.

"Well uh, hello Harleeen.", I heard him say.

My eyebrows furrowed.

_Where was I? And why was I face to face with the strange clown man?_

I instantly scooted back some. He smiled a smile I wouldn't be able to forget. He had horrible scars. They reached to the upper side of his cheek and when he grinned they became more prominent.

"Where am I and-", I started to say but then he cut me off.

"Shshshsh", he said while patting my cheek. "You don't need to know that yet."

I tried moving away from him but I couldn't. He got up and sat on a chair across from me. I tried sitting up but felt too dizzy. I focused my gaze around the room. White paint was starting to peel off the walls. I then noticed some stains on the floor.

_Was that blood? There isn't any windows in the room either! How would I get out of here then?_

"Sooo.. Whatcha thinking about Harley? Not planning to, uh, escape are ya?" I stopped thinking for a moment.

_How did he know that? And what's with the nickname? Harley.._

I shook my head slowly to avoid any pain.

He raised his eyebrow. "Well then, don't ya want to know who I am Harley?", he innocently asked me.

His eyes searched mine for an answer.

Then all he said was, "I'm the Joker."

I suddenly got more curious about him.

"Oh, and uh, I hope you don't mind me calling you Harley. You better get used to that. Hahaha!" I felt my eyes widen from the higher pitched laughter.

_Why was he laughing? What was funny about this?_

When I looked at him confused he only laughed more.

_The Joker huh? Maybe he was an unknown criminal.._

Before I could even think I said, "Why am I here?".

"You don't need to know."

I got somewhat frustrated.

_Why can't I know?! I needed and wanted to go home. I have work in the morning._

When he got up again I flinched. He walked to the door.

_Where was he going now?_

"I'm going out for a while. So don't try anything, ah, stupid.", he said as he started to cackle throwing his head back.

"I won't", I told him.

Joker took one last look at me then stepped out and slammed the door. I was left there lying on the old couch. The material scratched at my skin and made me feel uncomfortable.

_I needed to think of a plan to get out of here. What would he do to me if I stayed here? Then again, what would he do if I tried to escape? Maybe when he was asleep I could try to sneak out and make a break for it. I could run to my apartment, pack some important things and go get on a plane. I could call my friend and ask to stay with her too.._

My curiosity got the better of me so I slowly got up to a sitting position. Then I pushed myself off the couch. My head spun for a moment and I got really dizzy. I leaned myself up against the couch for support until the black spots disappeared from my vision.

Steadying myself on the side of the couch I fully stood up and crept to the door. Reaching for the door knob I turned it.

It opened. I grinned and had some hope that I'd be able to get out of here. But all that hoped drained out of me when I saw two men guarding the door. They were very muscular and weren't as tall as the Joker, but they were close. Both of them were intimidating too.

I felt like an ant compared to them. I froze when they stared me down and slowly backed up. While walking back to the couch the door shut and I heard a small click sound. They locked the door. Jerks.

_That's wonderful! Now how was I supposed to get out of here? __Stupid guards._

I sighed in frustration.

For what seemed like hours of waiting, my tiredness got the better of me. I started to drift off to sleep. My eyes were tired and my head still hurt.

* * *

I woke up to darkness. It seemed like it had only been a couple of hours.

I wonder if the clown is here..

It was nighttime now. My eyes adjusted to where I could see the outline of the door. I needed to get out of here. When I tried to move I realized my wrist was cuffed to something. I jerked my wrist a couple more times but I couldn't move.

_Maybe there was room to slip my hand out.._

I started to squeeze my hand out of the handcuff. It hurt my hand but I had to forget about the pain, I needed to escape from here. Finally after a couple of minutes my hand was out of the cuff.

Getting up I slowly tiptoed to the door. My hand searched for the knob and found it. I turned the knob slightly. It was unlocked. Opening the door I poked my head out some.

No guards. They must be asleep. I stepped out into the hallway. There was an eerie silence. The only sound was my breathing.

I looked down both ends of the hallway but could only see a couple of feet until it was too dark to see but I chose to take a right. I put my ear up to each door while walking down. At one of the doors I heard snoring.

_Must be the guards room._

Then I realized that it was a dead end.

I turned on my heel but then bumped into someone. The person grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the wall.

"Going somewhere Harley?", the person asked.

I recognized the voice instantly.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D don't be shy please review guys!

~AbbieDabbie


	7. Caught

Hey people :D I just wanted to say thanks for reading!(: hope you enjoy the chapter!

POV-The Joker

* * *

"Going somewhere Harley?", I asked her.

I pinned her up against the wall and grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't be able to get away. She whimpered. Probably from how hard a grabbed her tiny wrists.

"Were you trying to escape Harley?"

"Look at me Harley." I waited a few moments.

Her scared blue eyes avoided mine still. I felt a flash of anger.

"Look. At. Me!" She turned her head slightly.

I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me. With my other hand I quickly grabbed my knife out of my pocket and held the silver blade up to her cheek.

"I thought that I told you not to try anything uh, stupid? Did you not hear me clearly?"

Harley glared at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I heard you", She said.

"You disappointed me Harley. You lied to me. And, uh ya know what? I hate liars. So, unless you want to live a little longer then I suggest you don't try to uh, escape. You hear me Harley?"

She nodded her head once. Her eyes were still pooled up with tears trying not to spill out. I backed up a little and grabbed Harley by her jacket. The small walk back to her room was silent other then her occasional sniffling.

When we got back I pushed her into the room, shut the door and locked it. I stood there for a minute. When she must have thought I walked away I heard her start sobbing.

_That'll teach her. She needs to learn the rules around here._

I stormed off and went to my room. I kicked off my shoes and took the knifes out of my pocket. Walking over to the dresser I pulled out a drawer and placed each of the knifes down and organized them how I wanted.

_It ticked me off when something was out of place in my drawers._

I can't stand it. After I was finished I shrugged off my jacket and hung it up. I laid down on my bed and got comfortable. Soon I drifted off to a light sleep and dreamt.

_**I was back in my old house from when I was younger. I saw myself playing with an old toy truck on the floor. All of a sudden I heard a slam of a door and stomping feet. My younger self panicked and I locked myself in the bathroom. **_

_**My dad came into the room I had been in and searched for something. I guessed it was me. He looked under the table and behind the curtain. Nothing. He growled in frustration and stomped over to the bathroom I was hiding in. I guessed right. While pounding on the wooden door he yelled at me to come out of there or I would be sorry. It was silent.**_

_**I didn't answer, being the dumb kid I was. After not even a minute passed he stepped back and kicked down the door. I heard my child self whimper as he picked me up by my only shirt. He was drunk, like he always had been. **_

_**"WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?!", he bellowed at me. **_

_**I started to cry. **_

_**"Don't be such a baby!" He yelled at me. **_

_**Bringing me into the kitchen he dropped me on the table and grabbed a knife. I stared at him looking scared and serious. He walked back over to me and grabbed my chin making me look up at him. **_

_**Then he said, "Why so serious?" I didn't answer him. **_

_**"Lets put a smile on that face.", he then laughed. **_

_**I looked at him with wide eyes. He paused for a moment looking at me. **_

_**"Why so serious?" **_

_**Holding the knife up to my cheek he started to cut both sides of my face. I screamed and cried, but he didn't even care.**_

I woke up suddenly. I was breathing a little heavy but I was used to this. The nightmares. They were less frequent then they used to be but I was still used to them. Laying there for a minute I enjoyed the silence.

Until the one guy I had left interrupted it by knocking on the door. I got up and grabbed a gun from the nightstand. When I opened the door he was standing there like an idiot. I held up the gun and shot him right in the chest.

"HAHA!", I laughed. I walked back into the room, grabbed my jacket and stepped over his limp body.

_Now I would need to get some other guys to help me. _I walked down to the room two doors down from mine and knocked on the door. No answer.

I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Harley was sitting on the couch playing with the scratchy fabric on the old couch.

"Hello Harley!", I said loudly.

"Miss me?", I gave her a wide grin. When she looked up her eyes were bloodshot.

"Did ya not get enough sleep? You look terrible!"

"Thanks for the compliment.", she said sarcastically.

"Oh Harley, you need to learn how to uh, take a joke. Lighten up!", I told her.

"Maybe if you let me out of here then I would.", she snapped.

"Well well. Someone's a bit touchy. Aren't ya Harley Quinn?"

"Don't call me that.", she said through clenched teeth.

I narrowed my eyes at her then said, "Sooo I was thinking Harley, that you could help me. Uh, do me a favor."

"Do what..?", she said suspiciously narrowing her eyes. " I sat down next to her.

She tried scooting away from me slightly but I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I was, uh thinking about robbing one of Gotham's banks soon and you would be perfect to help me! What do ya say?", I grinned at her.

"Uhhm", she pretended. "No." My grin faded.

"Oh c'mon Harley! It'll be funnn." She groaned.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? I've been here for a week and a half and I haven't done a thing."

I eyed her suspiciously. I didn't think she'd question that.. While chewing the inside of my cheek I focused my stare somewhere other then her face.

"So what's your plan?"

I looked at her again and said,"I don't _plan_ things. I just, _do things_." She just looked at me, not answering.

"Well whether you like it or not you're coming with me anyways!"

She groaned. I got up and went to the door. Turning my head back to her I grinned and laughed. I opened the door and stepped out into the cool hallway.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D please please review guys!


	8. Scars

POV- Harleen Quinzel

Disclaimer : I do not own the Joker or Harley Quinn.

* * *

2 Months Later

I woke up to light shining in my face from the tiny window. I had been moved to the Joker's room since I hadn't tried to escape in a while. I guess I gained his trust.. Just a little though. I no longer had the stupid hand cuffs or rope that restrained me from being free. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked up.

Glancing across the small room I saw the Joker who was sleeping. But then I did a double take. He wasn't wearing the face paint. I suddenly got curious and could only wonder what his scars felt like.

Getting up I crept over to the other side of the room and stopping about two feet from him. I crouched down to his level and stared. I couldn't take my eyes away from him. For once he looked somewhat peaceful.

_He was also kind of.. handsome, if you looked past the scars._

I shook my head and mentally berated myself.

Why am I thinking like that? He's the Joker for crying out loud! I felt like I sort of had something for him. Only somewhat though. He still got on my nerves too. And he loved making me mad or annoyed. I knew he thought it was hilarious. He enjoyed annoying people.

I was too busy thinking that I didn't notice he woke up. It happened so quickly that I didn't realize what was going on. He pinned me up against the wall and had the shiny silver blade against my cheek in no time. I felt my eyes go wide.

My breathing quickened.

"Do you like them?", he said with his voice deep and husky.

He gestured at the scars.

"It's a little token of my fathers uh, affection." He paused. "Wanna know how I got 'em?"

I stood there with my mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say. He positioned the knife as if it were going to slice my cheek open... like his own scars.

Then he said,"My father was, a drinker and a _fiend_. And one night he goes off craaazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit." He paused licking his lower lip and looking up. His deep brown eyes filled with emotion.

It looked like they had darkened.

"So, me watching, he takes the knife to her _laughing_ while he does it. He turns to me and he says, why so serious?", he said as his voice started to deepen.

"He comes at me with the knife, why so _serious_?!"

"Sticks the blade in my mouth, lets put a _smile_ on that face! Aaand, why so serious?" He takes the blade away from my mouth and mimics him slicing his scars open.

_It scared me how that happened to him. Or was that story even true?_

"I see aggressiveness runs in the family.", I said arching my brow.

I couldn't stop myself from saying something.

His eyes widened in surprise for a second when I said that.

_Why did I talk back to him? Did I want a death wish?_

He then narrowed his eyes and they almost looked black. His face full of anger.

Pushing me out of the way I fell into some broken glass. I whimpered in pain but he only slammed the door while walking out.

My arm started to bleed. I tried pulling some of the glass out but it barely pulled out. I sat there on the floor waiting to see when he'd come back.

_**If**__ he comes back._

I leaned my head up against the wall.

_During one of the past two months he didn't come back for four days. I felt nervous for some reason. I had no idea why though. When he came back after the four days he looked exhausted and paler than usual. When he took off his jacket he had blood caked on the side of his vest. He had been shot... and I had to clean up his cut and even stitch it up._

_After that we had become closer. At least_ _**I **__think we did. If I told him that he would probably only laugh in my face. Over the two months I quickly learned that if I did anything to annoy or piss him off then I would get hit or punished any other way. He was sort of abusive but I usually brushed it off. Maybe that wasn't good._

After an hour of bleeding and trying to pick out small pieces of glass he barged through the door startling me.

He eyed me and sauntered over to me with his hunched shoulders. His purple coat floated behind him. When he got over to me he crouched down next to me. Looking at the cut he examined it some and got up to go to the bathroom.

When he came back he put a box next to me. I didn't know what was in there. He then shrugged off his jacket and threw it on the couch.

Crouching down next to me he opened the box. There was thread and a couple of needles. I looked up at him wide eyed.

"No. You are not going to stitch my arm up.", I told him passively.

He only arched one of his eyebrows and shook his head.

_I didn't want him to stitch me up. I didn't know if he knew what he was doing either! And I didn't trust him __**that**__ well. Especially because he's the Joker._

He grabbed my arm and cleaned up the cut first. It stung a bit at first but I ignored it. I had a feeling the stitching up would be way worse.

As he was cleaning it up he said,"You should be more careful, beautiful."

I stared up at him not knowing what to say.

_Was this his way of apologizing?_

I winced as he started to pull out the first piece of glass. When it was out I sighed in relief. I looked up at him and stared. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He took his eyes off the wound and glanced at me. A grin was slowly appearing on his face. It was almost like a smirk. I couldn't decide if he was amused or disappointed.

I felt weird for staring.

_Did we have something? No. Nothing would ever happen between us._

While finishing the cut he was silent. He didn't even look at me. When he finished cleaning my wound he wrapped it up with a bandage. After he was finished he pushed himself off the floor.

Then he said, "I'm going out for while."

"When will you be back?", I asked him.

_I don't know why I did. I wondered if he even knew when he was coming back.._

"I don't know, Harley." Then he slammed the door without saying bye.

"Okay.. Bye."

I already started to miss him.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D Please please review!


	9. Change of Plans

Hi people! I would love it if you guys reviewed! Please please please! Well here's chapter 9 (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or Harley Quinn.

POV- Joker

* * *

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what to do.

I always promised myself I wouldn't get close to people. To _anybody_, no matter who they were. But Harley thought we'd become friends. I didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. She didn't realize I was only using her.

I laughed to myself.

It was still light outside. If I was going out I would need to disguise myself. This wasn't a day to be caught by the GCPD. Shrugging off my purple coat I swapped it for a black trench coat. It was the beginning of fall and it was already getting cold. I put a hat on and stepped out into the cold late afternoon air.

As I was walking down the streets of the Narrows, I got on a bus to go to the store outside of the Narrows.

On the bus I sat on one of the cushioned seats. At one of the stops two police men got on. I leaned forward a little to hear their conversation.

"So what's the lead on the Joker?", one of them asked.

"Nothin'. We haven't found any clues as to where he might be."

I grinned to myself. Little did they know I was sitting right behind them.

"I hate scum like him. We'll catch him soon.", one of them said.

_Now that irritated me._

My eyes narrowed and I suddenly felt the urge to snap his neck right now.

_I could easily take both of them. They were both bigger men with probably little muscle._

At the next stop they both got off but before they did I got a glimpse of the one who insulted me. His name tag read 'Douglas' on it. I made a mental note to remember it. I eased some and waited for my stop.

In a couple minutes the bus came to a halt again. I got up and walked out into the street. People hurried past me. It was around four p.m. so there was lots of people getting off work.

I kept my head down as I started walking to the mini mart down a couple blocks. I blended in with the crowd easily and nobody suspected the man in the black trench coat was the Joker.

Finally reaching the store I stepped inside. There were more people then usual. I went down the chip isle and grabbed two bags of plain Lays.

Then I went to the drinks and got a couple waters and a soda for myself. I put two of the drinks in my coat and walked to the cashier.

While walking to the cashier a cop ran out of the store yelling into his walkie talkie. The cop on the other line had said they might have found a lead on where Harleen Quinzel might be.

I payed for my things real quick and hurried out of the store.

When I got to the bus stop the bus had just left. I flagged down a taxi.

When I got in I said to the man, "Drive quickly or I _will_ slit your throat".

"Okay okay! Just don't kill me please. I have kids!", he stammered.

I rolled my eyes at him and made him drive. I got back to the Narrows in less than ten minutes and ran down the street to the abandoned warehouse.

The police sirens were closer now.

_I needed to get Harley and get out before the cops got here._

Barging into my room I grabbed my purple jacket and looked for Harley.

_Where the hell was she?!_

Growling as I went down the hallway, I looked in her old room and there she was sitting in the corner. I walked quickly over to her and pulled her up off the ground by her arm.

As I was pulling her behind me down the stairs to the main level she kept asking ,"Where are we going Mister J? Tell me!"

Finally after the third time she asked I lost my temper.

"Shut _up_, Harley! The cops are close and I will not let them take you from me.", I told her.

_Why did I say that? That was the wrong thing to say. She'll get the idea I like her or something._

Her eyes widened from surprise but then she looked a little hurt from the harshness. Her eyes dropped to the floor. I didn't feel sorry for what I said and I was happy with that.

The sirens were getting closer and I grew more angered. How had they found where she is?

Harley kept stumbling over her feet as I sped to the back door of the warehouse. We finally got to the door, I pushed it open and ran to the black SUV. As we drove away from the hideout I took out a detonator and blew the warehouse up. Harley turned around quickly as her eyes widened.

"There was _people_ in there!", she yelled.

i simply have her a nod, but I didn't look at her.

When I was driving down the street three cop cars sped past, sirens wailing. Harley looked out the window longingly at the cops passing, her eyes were watering.

I gripped the steering wheel and stepped on the gas when the cops were out of sight. I didn't know where to go but I could drive for a while. I needed to think.

After half an hour of driving around I spotted another run down warehouse.

"Perfect.", I said to myself.

I drove to the back of the warehouse and hopped out of the car. I walked over to Harley's side and pulled her out of the car. The door to the warehouses lock was easy to pick and I stepped in the place. It was dusty and dirty, but it would do for now.

Looking behind me Harley hadn't even stepped in. Rolling my eyes at her I sauntered over to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind me into the warehouse. I did my usual check with every place I hid out in.

The place was in pretty good shape for being run down for a couple of years. When I was finished I brought Harley to a room and pushed her in.

"I'm going to be sleeping in the room next door.", I told her.

"Okay..", she mumbled.

I didn't sleep that night, like usual. I sat on the floor in the corner of my room scheming. I needed to get some men to help me with the bank robbery.

Around the early hours of the morning I got a few people to help me and found my way back to the warehouse before it got light outside.

* * *

Thanks for reading! PLEASE review!


	10. Tick Of The Clock

POV- Harleen Quinzel

Disclaimer : I do not own the Joker or Harley Quinn

* * *

I woke up to a loud bang in the warehouse. I wondered what had happened. After it there was silence. Then I heard stomping feet coming to my door. I edged closer to the wall in fear of who or what was coming for me. The door swung open and Mister J walked in.

I got up to my feet and stood there, waiting for him to say something. He only stared at me and walked over to me with a bounce in each step he took. Mister J stopped about a foot in front of me.

"Hello Harley.", he said with a deep voice.

"Hi.", I said cautiously. I eyed him, waiting for something to happen.

"I would like you to meet some people that will help me with something I'll be doing tomorrow night." He paused and looked over his shoulder then yelled, "Boys! Get in here."

Four men walked in and stopped a few feet from the doorway. Three of the men looked like they were at least in their late twenties and they were tall but muscular. The one other guy looked like he was in his early twenties. He was lanky and had dark blonde messy hair. I wondered why on earth Mister J would choose him.

Mister J opened his mouth to start talking when the lanky kid asked, "Why are we here? What are we even doing?"

Mister J turned slowly, giving him a look that only he could do. It was menacing and cruel. I knew from that look that if the kid talked anymore he would be gone.

He turned back to me and introduced each of the men to me. They were all polite except for the scrawny kid. He didn't even look at me when Mister J said his name, he just slightly nodded.

After the introducing was done the kid asked yet another question," Why are we still here?"

_He was definitely starting to get annoying. _

"Um can we go now?", he asked sounding whiny.

But it was obvious Mister J had had enough. He turned yet again to look at the lanky guy. Then he grabbed a gun out of his pocket and shot him right in the chest.

Gasping I stepped back from shock. His body went limp and he fell straight to the floor. The other men didn't even help him. He didn't care about the kid's life at all. But when I thought about it, did I even care?

_I didn't really._

Mister J sighed and started to laugh. At first it was deep and it got higher pitched. His laugh sounded macabre as it echoed through the room.

_Something about him. Was it the scarred features? Or the deep unreadable brown eyes? I didn't know exactly what it was but the thought of him intrigued me. No matter what he did. Whatever it was I knew I couldn't resist the undeniable truth much longer, I was falling for the most wanted man in Gotham City._

After a couple of minutes Mister J regained himself and faced me.

"So Harley. I want you to do me a little uh, favor.", he chuckled lightly.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want Mister J?"

"So _I've_ got a nickname now?", he asked titling his head slightly while looking at me under his brow.

"Uh, I-I just needed something else other than the Joker.", I stammered.

While laughing slightly he nodded his head a little, his eyes were deep and dark.

"Anyways, I need you to do me a favor but I don't want you to know where it is until we get there so.."

He started walking towards me. With each step he took I took a step back. Soon he had me pinned up against the wall. I tried to move but I couldn't. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of his grasp I huffed in frustration and gave up. Mister J moved his hand to his pocket and took out keys.

He tossed them to one of the more muscular men and said,"Get the car ready and get in. I'll be there in a minute."

He turned back to me looking down at my face.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this, Harley.", he told me almost sounding like he really did care.

_Did he care? I wasn't completely sure but some part of me thinks he really did care. At least a little._

Mister J blind folded me. I frowned, not liking this plan of his so far. Before I could ask him where we were going and why he was doing this I felt something puncture my skin.

I instantly felt woozy, my legs started to give way and my body felt limp. Right before I passed out Mister J said something but I only heard it faintly. It sounded like he'd said he'll see me later and then something else. But I didn't hear it.

* * *

I woke up startled. It was already dark. My legs were dangling in mid-air.

_What's going on? Where am I?_

My eyes adjusted and my breathing quickened. I was way up high somewhere dangling in mid-air. I looked up squinting and realized my hands were tied to something.

Another something ticked and I moved down. I was tied to the hour hand on Gotham's city clock. Mister J must have tied me up to it. I became angry.

_Why would he do this to me? For all I've done for him? I didn't deserve this. How could I let this happen? I should've escaped when I had the many chances to. But I was intrigued by him and how he acted. I left everything for him. I left my job and the wonderful life I've worked so hard for to get. And now I'm stuck here. In forty-five minutes I could plummet to my death. I needed to do something to try and get myself out of this._

I looked around. There wasn't really anything here to help me. All of a sudden I heard the static of a walkie talkie. I looked around and noticed there was one on hooked on my shirt.

Finally someone said,"Hellooo Harley! I know you are awake by now."

It was Mister J.

"So I bet you wanna know where you are and what you are doing there, so uh, listen carefully. ", he told me.

I could hear the dangerousness in his voice.

"I've got you tied up to the grand clock in the middle of Gotham city. In approximately in forty five minutes you could plummet to your death! Unless you get yourself out, which I highly doubt, then that's one way you could get yourself out of this. But there is another way."

I tried to obtain this information the best I could.

"There is a phone hooked onto your belt. All you have to do is press the send button and done! The Batman will come save you and I could get away. Or you could plummet to your death and have me get caught and sent into Arkham. So I'll let ya go to uh, make your decision. Oh! And you only have twenty minutes! Make it fast."

The static cut off. I was left with no words, panicking and the late night traffic under me. I looked up at my hand and back down at the ground below.

_What should I do? I didn't want to die. I just want to be safe again. __I didn't care where I was or who I was with. I just needed to get myself out of this. I grabbed on to the hand of the clock with my left hand._

While trying to wiggle my right hand out of the rope I looked to my belt and sure enough, there was a cellphone on it. The clock moved up and I started to slide down the hand of the clock. Something stabbed into my hand. It was a piece of metal that stuck out on the hand.

I bit my lip so I didn't scream in pain. Looking up I wiggled the rest of my hand free. When it was finally free I quickly unattached the cellphone from my belt and pressed send.

I sighed with a little relief.

After ten minutes Batman hadn't shown up like Mister J said he would.

_He lied to me. He doesn't really love me like I thought he did. Or does he? Or is he only using me?_

I pushed the thought out of my head.

_Why would he use me? After I had gained some of his trust? But it would make sense if he did. Why wouldn't he use me?_

I started to get angry. I was angry at the Joker and at the Batman. Why did I let this happen to me? I felt stupid for it. After what seemed like forever I decided I'd get myself out of this mess.

_But how could I?_

The hand was slowly making its way down. As it was slowly moving down, I slid down the hand also. My eyes started to water. This was it. This wasn't how I wanted to die.

But then I noticed, the minute hand was close to my foot. I could slide my left hand out and get onto the minute hand.

I hastily unwrapped the rope from my wrist and jumped down to the minute hand.

I spotted a ledge just a few feet away from the end of the hand.

Slowly and carefully I made my way to the edge.

I hoped this wasn't it for me.

I jumped for the ledge.

_Tick._

* * *

Sorry for not updating yesterday! But thank you for reading :D I hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Surprise

Hi guys! :D last chapter was a big chapter wasn't it? Thank you to my best friend for helping me with ideas, errors, edits, etc. And thank you so much to BumbleBee for reviewing! Im so sorry I didn't update sooner! Every weekend, Friday to Sunday I'll be trying to update so look for a chapter every weekend! Well I'll stop before I start rambling on and on sooo, here's the chapter enjoy!

POV-Joker

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or Harley Quinn but I do own the henchman Ryan.

* * *

I walked down the street. It was midnight. I was causing as much chaos as I could. Gotham city's grand clock struck twelve. I thought if I should go see if Harley was there but I decided not to.

The only person I wanted to see was the Batman. I needed to destroy the city and cause pain for him. I also needed to see the mob again and take care of them. My best henchman, Ryan, came up to me.

"Boss, shouldn't we get Harley now?", he asked me.

I chuckled a little. "No. No no no no no, she'll be fine."

"But Boss what if she's dead? I thought you liked her-"

"I do not _like_ her. I was only using her for distraction anyways.", I told him as I winked.

He just stared at me. Then he slowly grinned and nodded understandingly.

I patted him on the shoulder and said, "Get the car ready. The Batman isn't showing himself tonight."

While waiting for the car to be ready I looked up at the dark cloudy fall sky, scanning for the Batman. I had no luck so I hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

We sped down the street, taking a different route to avoid the cops. It took longer to get to the warehouse then I thought.

When we finally got there after fifteen minutes, I walked in and didn't know what to do. I felt like there was something going on but I wasn't sure what.

I went to the room where we kept the food. Nothing looked good to eat so I went to the game room.

I played pool for a while with the boys and, of course, I won.

After that I felt tired from not sleeping for days. Tonight was tiring too. After telling them not to bother me for the rest of the day I walked down the hall to my room.

When I opened the door I wasn't expecting what happened next.

I turned on the light and there she was.

Harley Quinn was there.

She was sitting against the middle of the wall across the room. I just stared. I didn't know what to do or say.

_How was she still alive? And why was she here? I thought for sure she'd be with the Batman or even dead. How did she survive?_

I returned from my thoughts, stood up straighter and said, "Helloo Harleen."

She looked up. Her eyes were watery like she had been crying.

But then she smiled and laughed when she saw me. I didn't know what she was laughing for though.

Harley got up and walked to me with a bounce in her step. She gave me a big hug. I wasn't sure what to do so I awkwardly patted her back and peeled her off of me.

_Well she was acting strange.._

"Oh, Mister J I missed you! I was so frightened that I was going to die! I hurt my hand when I was up there."

She lifted up her hand. There was a big gash and it looked puffy and a little swollen.

"I'm _so_ sorry Harley! I thought for sure the Batman would come and he didn't!"

I don't think she heard the sarcasm in my voice. I smirked beneath my composed face. She only nodded understandingly.

"It's alright Mister J! I forgive ya.", she said smiling widely.

"Okay, uh, good."

I pulled her by her elbow into the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the tub.

When I put the antibiotic on her cut she hissed in pain and her eyes got teary. I wanted to laugh at her pain but I didn't, I held it back. After her cut was cleaned I stitched it up and wrapped her hand.

"Don't do anything with this hand for at least a week or two Harley."

She sighed and looked around the bathroom.

"What's uh, wrong, Harley?"

"How am I going to practice all my gymnastic stuff? I can't for a week or two now!"

All I could think is how much more useful she is now.

"Perfect.", I said out loud.

Harley looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about Mister J?"

"Nothing Harley. Nothing at all."

* * *

The next day I woke up excited.

Today was the day I get to rob a smaller bank near the middle of Gotham. Not the Bank of Gotham. That one was for later. I got on my green vest and purple suit. I walked out of the room and down the hallway to where Harley was staying.

When I opened the door there was no Harley to be found. I growled in frustration.

I told the boys to keep her in the room. At. All. Times.

_What if she ran off and got the police?_

I started walking down the hallway but then stopped.

_She wouldn't do that. She thinks she's in love with me._

I started laughing and couldn't stop.

After I regained myself I started walking again down the hallway towards the game room. When I opened the door, there Harley was playing pool with the boys.

I through the door in with a huff. Nobody noticed me so I cleared my throat. Everyone looked up and stopped playing.

Harley and Ryan glanced at each other nervously. Ryan looked at me.

"Sorry Boss but we didn't know when you would be awake so I got her something to eat and brought her in here."

I glared at him but he just shrugged.

Normally I would have shot him or carved his face but he was the best I had.

"Get the car ready boys. It's time to have some, uh fun."

They walked out of the room.

"Where are ya going Mister J? Can I come with?", Harley asked eagerly.

"Uh, no. Maybe next time. I don't need you getting hurt Harley."

Her face fell. I walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to her room.

She stumbled through the door and sat in the middle of the room with her head down. Slowly she lifted her head, her face completely serious.

"Goodbye, Mister J."

_What was going on with her?_

I didn't know what to say.

* * *

Thank you for reading :D I hope you enjoyed :3 please please review!


	12. Open Your Eyes

Hi everyone :D you guys have made me so happy! Thank you for the reviews!

BumbleBee - thank you for reviewing! (: here's the chapter :D

Time-Dog - Thanks for reviewing and leaving feedback/constructive criticism! Your advice helped me so thank you very much!

Guest - Why thank you :D I'm glad you like it so far! And thank you for the compliments on the story (:

Okay guys! Here's the chapter :D

* * *

The door slammed shut after Mister J. Sounds of their shoes getting fainter and fainter down the hallway. When I heard the door shut I got up and walked to the door. I pressed my ear up to the door to listen for anybody else.

They trusted me enough that usually nobody had to stay and watch me. I turned the knob and opened the door slowly. After it was open I stepped into the cold hallway. I tried to keep my footsteps light just in case.

Making my way to the back I reached the door. I hoped it was unlocked. It opened. I stepped outside feeling the fresh air. Breathing it in and feeling the cool Autumn air as I walked away from the warehouse. I wanted to help Mister J but I needed a disguise.

Something like Mister J has.

I went to the run down costume shop and broke in through the window. I waited for an alarm to go off but nothing did. Dust covered the shelfs. No lights were on so it was dark with only the moons light that shined through the windows.

While letting my eyes adjust to the darkness I started to look around. As I was walking around I looked for something to wear. Out of the corner of the eye I saw a corset vest that was black and a deep red. My favorite colors.

I got excited when I saw black and red pants with a diamond design on the upper right thigh. Happily walking over to the rack I grabbed the clothes and went to find a dressing room.

I put the clothes on and they were the perfect size. While giggling I looked in the mirror, turning and twisting while admiring the outfit and how it fit.

"Perfect.", I mused.

I put my hair in two ponytails and went put my black boots back on. After taking one last look at myself I walked out of the store the way I came, leaving my other clothes behind.

As I was walking back I thought I heard someone behind me. I spun around. Nothing was there. I was still suspicious. When I started walking again I kept my footsteps lighter. Again I heard someone behind me. I spun around quickly and saw a shadow go into an alley way.

"I know you're there whoever you are! Come out!", I told the unknown person.

A tall skinny black figure stepped out.

"Well, you caught me. What are you going to do now?", the woman said holding her arms out.

She took a step closer and stood underneath the street lamp. The woman was wearing red lipstick, all black clothes, black heeled boots and a black eye mask with small ears sticking up from her long dark hair.

_Who was she? Another criminal or something?_

"Who are you?", I questioned her.

She looked at me confused.

"I'm Catwoman! Don't you know who I am? And who are _you_?", she asked me.

"I-I'm Harley Quinn!", I was surprised she didn't know who I was.

I was on the news a lot when I first got kidnapped by the Joker.

"Well, uh, Harley Quinn what are you doing around here?", she asked me.

"I just got my disguise so I can help Mister J!"

"Who's Mister J?"

"The Joker. That's my nickname for him!"

She looked up at me in shock.

"Oh honey, don't get caught up with the Joker. He's bad news. And certainly a girl like you shouldn't be around him."

"A girl like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just don't seem like the person who would do any sort of crime. Or get involved with the Joker. You need to escape when you get the next chance to so you don't get more involved as it is-"

"I already have." I looked down at my feet, thinking about the mess I've gotten myself into. "I already had believed he loved me."

"Oh.. Well take my advice and escape when you get the chance. Promise me you will?"

"Sure, I promise."

"Good."

We both heard sirens in the distance. Catwoman lifted her head toward the sky.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I gotta go Harley Quinn. Good luck on escaping. I'll see you around!"

She turned and ran back into the alleyway she came from. She never told me why she was helping me. I wondered if I really would see her around.

The sirens were getting closer. I decided I should leave now so I wouldn't get caught. Turning on my heel, I started jogging to the warehouse.

* * *

Mister J walked in about an hour after I got back. He barged through the door without knocking. When he saw my outfit he didn't say anything for a moment. I stood up slowly.

"Well?", I asked him gesturing to the clothes.

He just stared at me for a minute.

"Where did ya get that Harley?", he asked. He licked his bottom lip. His eyes looked dark and dangerous.

Fear took over me when I saw how dangerous his eyes were. I didn't answer. All of a sudden he came at me but I ducked out of the way just in time. I got behind him and was about to kick him when I stopped myself.

_What am I doing?!_

I wished I didn't. He whirled around and pushed me up against the wall, with a knife to my neck.

"Tell me where you got the outfit Harley!", he yelled, getting even more mad each word he said.

"I-I got it t-today! I'm sorry Mister J all I want to do is help you!", I told him trying not to cry.

If I did he would only get even madder and it would make me look weak.

"I don't need your help Harley. You left?! Are you stupid? I told you to never leave!"

As he said this the knife started to cut into my neck. I winced and felt a little blood go down my neck.

"I said I'm sorry Mister J!", I told him as my eyes started to water.

He scoffed at me and looked away shaking his head.

Suddenly he let me go and left the room with a slam of the door.

I thought about what Catwoman said.

'_You need to escape when you get the next chance to.' _

_He doesn't really love me. He doesn't care about me. He thinks I'm just a stupid girl. I'm simply just another person to him. The Joker doesn't love anyone or has feelings for anyone. He's only using me. _

_How didn't I see this coming? I should've realized it and opened my eyes. I can't love him. He's the Joker._

I needed to get out of here and away from him. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon and it certainly wouldn't be easy. It would take planning. I needed to be stronger so the Joker won't think I'm just a stupid girl who doesn't know anything.

Or should I show him what he expects from me? I would need to get the Joker and his men's trust back. When I did I could escape when they are gone. After that I could just lay low, stay away from the cops, and the Joker.

It suddenly came to me.

I realized I would have to play the Joker at his own game.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please review :D


	13. Uninvited Guests

Hi guys! Sorry I didn't post sooner. I couldn't get this chapter right and I'm still not sure about it but I wanted to post it! Anyways thank you to chocolattemoose for favoriting me and the story! Also, thank you to the people who reviewed!(You guys are awesome) :

Time-Dog : Thank you! (: your advice helped so thanks for leaving your feedback.

Guest : Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! :D hope you enjoy the chapter!

POV- Joker

* * *

I shut the door to Harley's room with a slam.

I wondered about one thing.

_Why did she want to help me in the first place and why would she risk her life to go get a stupid costume?_

I shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it. It was the middle of the night so I could do what I wanted.

_Not that I didn't already. _

I chuckled to myself.

After a while of sitting around with Ryan and the rest of the boys I decided I'd go to bed. I needed rest. The next couple of days were going to be fun.

The next morning I woke up to a gun shot.

_What is going on out there?! _

I got up and went down the hallway to the room where I heard yelling.

Barging in through the door I said, "What is going on here, boys?"

They stopped yelling at each other and looked over at me with wide eyes, realizing they had woke me up.

"I-I'm sorry Boss. We didn't mean to-"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go get the car started. We have some uh, plans today boys.", I said licking my bottom lip.

They all started walking towards the door except for Ryan.

When they were all out the door he said, "So what are we doing today Boss?"

"Today, we are going to pay the Mob a little uh, visit."

"What are we taking from them?"

"What makes you think we're taking anything from them?", I asked him taken back by his question.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you to just go visit the Mob randomly. Especially in broad daylight."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Have I kept him around too long? He might know me too well.._

"Well I would like to have a little talk and take some of the money they've had too long."

He nodded and walked past me towards the door. My brow furrowed.

_That's all?_

"Ryan? Get Harley and blindfold her. Don't tell her anything. She's going to come with us on our little uh, trip."

"Sure thing Boss."

After waiting forever the car was started and ready to go. Ryan pushed Harley into the back seat. She hit heard head on the window and huffed in frustration. I held back a laugh and I got in to sit next to her. I clapped my hands and told Ryan to start driving.

On the way there Harley stayed completely quiet. It made me suspicious but I shrugged it off. We were almost there. I got excited, adrenaline running through me.

The car came to a stop and I hopped out immediately.

"Okay, Ryan, you come with me and Harley. You stay in the car and you two stay outside the building to keep watch.", I ordered them.

I turned to Harley and took her blindfold off. She was frowning at me.

"What Harley?"

"Why did ya have to blindfold me Mister J?", she asked, looking up at me.

_I hated the nickname. I'm the only one who does that._

"You don't need to know how to get here.", I told her in a monotone voice.

Harley stared at me and I stared right back, unrelenting. She gave up after not even a minute.

"Okay boys you know what to do. The Batman doesn't come out during the day so there shouldn't be any uh, trouble."

I licked my bottom lip and started off towards the alley way to get in through the side.

I stopped abruptly, noticing for once there was a guard at the side door. Cursing inwardly I turned around and faced Harley and Ryan.

"Okay Ryan I'm going to distract the dummy while you go in the side door with Harley. Go in the door and I'll meet you guys in there."

"Mister J! Can't I help?", Harley asked me sounding annoyed.

I thought a moment.

_She's useful and she would be a distraction.._

"Okay fine. Go distract him Harley and meet us in the door."

"Sure thing Mister J!"

She walked into the alley way, looking around.

Walking towards the guy she said, " Um excuse me, could you help me?"

The guy was big, twice her size and at least six inches taller. He looked at her checking her out. I scoffed.

_Idiot._

"Sure.", he said.

"Thank you so much! Could you show me where the next stop for the public bus is? I'm lost and don't know how to find my way there."

"Sure thing! Just follow me."

Harley and the guy started down the other end of the alley. He stopped and turned to Harley.

All of a sudden Harley punched him in the head. It didn't knock him out though. He tried to lunge at her but she did a flip and landed behind him.

Harley kicked him and he smacked against the wall, falling to the ground. She finished my pinning him down and punching him in the temple.

Harley got up and wiped her hands.

She skipped over to the door and pushed it open.

Ryan and me stood there dumbfounded.

_What just happened? She just took a guy out half her size with no problem. _

Harley turned around looking innocent and said, "You guys comin' or what?"

We both started walking towards the door quickly before someone else came.

When we got in there I could hear the sounds of deep voices in the other room.I started speaking in a quiet voice, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Okay Ryan, you and Harley will go into the room two doors down from the one I'll be in. While I'm having a uh, talk with the Mob fools, you two will take some money from their room. I won't be in there long, so make it fast."

I walked away from them and into the room where the Mob was having their therapy session.

"Hello boys." I held out my arms while laughing darkly.

It echoed throughout the silent room. I took the empty chair that faced everyone.

"What do you want Joker?", Gambol asked looking annoyed.

"Oh I just wanted to stop by to say hi!"

Gambol narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"Well okay, you guys really need to step it up. You fools are so scared that you won't go out at night. And I know exactly why. The Batman."

Their eyes widened when I mentioned the name.

"Why are you guys so scared of a guy dressed like a bat? Hm?", I said raising my eyebrows.

They all looked at each other confused.

_Idiots._

"We need to take down the Batman. Or even kill him. What ever it takes to get things back to normal, _if_ anything will turn back to normal.", I told them.

A couple still looked confused, some nodded their heads slowly and Gambol looked irritated.

I smirked at him and smacked my lips together.

"Well I've got to get going now. I got some uh, things to do."

I stood up from my chair, walked to the door and kicked it open. Quickly I walked to the room where Harley and Ryan were. They had just gotten the safe open. I tilted my head down and glared at them.

"Sorry Mister J. We couldn't get it open.", Harley said as she was shoving money into the bag.

After they were finished, Harley wasn't paying attention and she bumped right into a wooden crate. It fell to the floor with a loud crack and it split open.

Her mouth hung open. I growled in frustration and pushed her out the door.

"What in the world is goin' on in there?!"

One of the guards came out into the hallway and spotted us just as we were turning down the hallway.

"Come on! They're this way!", he yelled to the other guys.

"They took the damn money! GET THEM!"

We raced to the side door that we came in.

"Start the car!", Ryan yelled at the driver.

The van door slid open and we hopped in, falling into the seats. We were off and speeding down the streets of the Narrows. All three of us were out of breath.

When we got back to the warehouse I pushed Harley into her room. I walked up to her and smacked her.

"You almost got us caught Harley! Did I not tell you to be quiet and careful? Are you stupid?", I asked her.

Her eyes avoided my face.

Grabbing her chin I said, "Look at me Harley. Answer me."

My voice got lower and more aggressive.

"I'm not stupid. You don't know what I'm capable of.", she said quietly but with an attitude.

"HAHA. Sure, you keep thinking that. Oh, and I suggest you stop talking to me with an attitude if you want to keep that pretty little face of yours."

Her eyes showed hatred.

I patted her face and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! (:


	14. Resist

Hey people :D I want to than my best friend for helping me and thank you everyone for reading, favoriting and following. Also thank you for reviewing and leaving your feedback!

chocolattemoose - thank you! I'm glad you have been enjoying it (:

Time-Dog - I loved writing that part! Haha. And I see what you mean! Thanks for the feedback as always (:

RiseUpToYourAbility - Wow thank you :D glad you like it!

Now here's the chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harley Quinn or the Joker but I do own the henchman Ryan.

POV- Harley Quinn

* * *

_He doesn't know what I'm capable of._

I was pacing back and forth angrily in my room.

_But now he thinks I'm just a stupid girl. He won't expect me playing him at his own game._

In the middle of me laughing darkly Ryan came in to give me my food. He only looked at me out of the corner of his eye while slowly setting the food on the bed.

"Thank you.", I said to him quietly.

"Sure thing."

He was about to walk out of the room when I asked, "How long have you been helping Mister J?"

Ryan stopped with his hand on the door knob, still not facing me.

"Maybe too long."

He opened the door, stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

_Maybe too long? What did that mean?_

I wondered if he might not want to be here. Maybe he doesn't want to help the Joker.

_Maybe he could help me. He probably has most of the Joker's trust. But maybe I should keep him out of it. If I told him then he could easily diminish my plans. And I wouldn't want that._

"Not at all," I said to myself.

I picked up the burger and chewed it slowly, savoring the taste of it. With how the Joker is there is no telling when you'll get food. _If _you get any.

The hot food slid down my throat.

It reminded me of where I was a little over three months ago.

Three months ago I sat in the old break room sipping my coffee, minding my own business. The next night I was taken by the infamous criminal, the Joker.

Three months ago everything that I had made to be my life had been perfect. I was perfectly happy with how things were going. Until he showed up and took me away. He turned me into what I am now.

I didn't know who I was anymore. He turned me into someone dark, someone cold. I didn't care about anything anymore. It was like I was becoming more like him, or more like a criminal. It's a funny world I live in. You never know what is going to happen to you.

Especially here.

The GCPD had stopped searching for me and presumed me dead about two weeks ago. It's crazy how so much can happen in such little time. Nobody even cared. People have moved on.

It was time for me to get on with my plan. After playing the Joker at his own game I can run off and become a criminal. I will be the Harley Quinn. Nobody will be able to stop me. Nobody will get in my way of this precious plan of mine. And I will make sure of it.

The rest of the day consisted of sitting around doing absolutely nothing. I was bored out of mind. The Joker had left hours ago and took

everyone with him. Ryan said it was something with the Mob.

I decided to get up and walk around the warehouse. The hallway was colder than my closed up room, it was nice.

I made my way down the hallway looking in every room. Just as I was about to go down some steps, I noticed a door I had almost missed. I put my hand on the cold knob and tried to turn it. It didn't open. As I sighed I was about to turn around when I remembered I had an extra bobby pin.

Feeling for the bobby pin in the back of my head, I found it tucked underneath my hair. I took the pin and started to pick the lock.

After only under a minute I heard a satisfying click. Smiling to myself, I put my hand back on the knob and turned it all the way.

The door creaked a little when it opened. Inside there were loads of crates, bags, and various weapons. Walking in I shut the door behind me. As I was walking around I looked for a weapon I could use. Like the Joker has with his knifes.

I roamed around the room for a while looking at the different weapons. As I was about done looking I spotted a oversized hammer in the back of the room. Smiling to myself I walked across the room and went to the hammer.

It was perfect and it was just what I was looking for. Just as I was about to pick it up, a voice startled me.

"Hello Harley."

I pulled my hand back quickly but didn't turn around.

"Jo-, Mister J.", I said quietly.

"Why are you out, Harley?", he said slowly, his voice dangerously low.

"I was just looking around.", I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

Suddenly I felt a gloved hand on the back of my throat. He seemed violent today- not that he ever wasn't. I felt his hot breath on my skin and the heat radiating off of him.

"Don't leave unless I tell you to.", he said through clenched teeth.

He was about to pull me out the room with him when I jerked out of his grip and backed up from him.

I wasn't in the mood to be controlled and I knew I needed to start resisting him.

The Joker balled up his fists and turned.

"Don't fight with me, Harley!", he jumped at me, I punched him in the gut and stepped to the side.

Doubling over he fell into the crates

He didn't move for a minute.

_Maybe he's unconscious._

I grinned to myself feeling proud and started walking towards the door.

All of a sudden I heard something move. I spun around but was too slow. The Joker grabbed my arm and slapped me. I bit my tongue to stop myself from yelling at him.

I stood there shocked. My cheek stung. We were both breathing heavy. He suddenly grabbed my chin with his purple gloved hand.

"Stop trying to fight with me, Harley. You won't get anywhere and you won't win. I hope you start listening to me and stop acting uh, stupid. You hear me?", he said, eyes dark.

He licked his bottom lip.

"I won't listen to you. And I'm not stupid.", I said with clenched teeth.

"Uh, yes you will, and sure.", he chuckled darkly.

He grabbed me by my shoulder hard and practically dragged me out of the room and down the hallway.

When we got to my room he shoved me inside and I fell. He slammed the door shut.

_I will never listen. I'm not stupid. He doesn't know what I'm capable of._

I didn't realize I was shaking with anger. My fists were balled up again at my sides. I sat down in the middle of the room and fought back the angry tears threatening to spill out.

He thinks he can just tell me what to do and slap me around? No. Oh no.

_I will make him pay._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review (:


	15. Unbelievable

Hey guys! I'm sorry for updating kind of late! But thank you for the followers and reviews :D it makes my day every time! Also, on Friday I reached over 2,000 views on the story! Woohoo! Thank you to everyone who has made it happen! Also, in case some of you were wondering I might make this story 20-25 chapters long, so somewhere around there, I guess it depends on how things in the story go (:

Guest- Why thank you! And sorry your review didn't show up last time! But I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one. P.S.- I like the name, 'IBIHD'. I figured it out! Haha (:

Time-Dog - Thank you! I'm glad you think it's interesting. I didn't want to make Harley exactly like the comic books or how she usually would be. (:

Karen vera cruz- thanks :D

chocolattemoose- thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter (: love your name btw! Haha.

BumbleBee- Why thank you :D

marcus nightfire- thank you! And I won't!

Now here is the chapter!

POV- Joker

* * *

_Stupid girl. I'll make her pay._

After I had gotten back I found Harley out of her room snooping around and that made me furious.

The boys and I were speeding down the streets of Gotham back to the warehouse. We just payed the mob another little visit. They weren't too happy with us.

"What were you doing with Harley earlier, Boss?", Ryan asked. "I saw you dragging her down the hallway."

He was looking at me expectantly.

"I found her uh, snooping around the supply room.", I answered to him. "Then, I gave her a little talk."

"Oh.. Okay. What were you talking to her about?"

I sighed loudly and turned to Ryan. My eyes narrowed.

_Why did he want to know so much? He expects more from me. Maybe I have had him around too long.._

"Full of questions today, Ryan?" I licked my bottom lip.

He just kept looking at me, waiting for an answer.

I sighed again.

Knowing that he would probably ask again I said, "Harley doesn't listen and it's like she resists me. She thinks she can stand up to me. She thinks she's all that. But she's not. Not at all.", I told him.

"Well lets hope she doesn't plan anything against you.", Ryan said.

His face was serious.

I laughed in his face and patted him on the cheek.

"She would never do that. Harley thought she was in love with me and she's not smart enough to do that. She hasn't even expected I'm using her!"

Ryan laughed nervously as he watched me.

We finally got back to the hideout. I stepped out of the van and walked through the giant door. After standing there for a moment I realized we should probably switch locations. We haven't moved in a while.

I walked down the hall to Harley's room, quietly humming an anonymous tune to myself. When I got to the room Harley was pacing. She still looked angry.

I chuckled, my laugh sounded deep. Harley looked up. Her blue eyes were dark and she was glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.

"What are ya doing Harley?", I asked her.

She didn't answer me and just kept glaring.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing Mister J?", she questioned me.

_Oh, how I hate that nickname. And her attitude._

"Someone has quite the attitude lately. You better watch it too Harley or your face just might get carved.", I told her as if I was talking to a child.

I sauntered over to her and knocked her out with the butt of my gun. Grabbing her by the arms I tied them behind her back and blindfolded her.

Putting her over my shoulder I made my way out of the warehouse with the boys. All of the supplies were packed and in the van. In less than two minutes we were off to another hideout not far from here.

When we got there I dragged Harley into one of the rooms of the new hideout, tied her to a chair and woke her up by smacking her.

She woke up instantly and jerked in her chair. Her breathing was heavy as she soon realized that she was tied up.

Harley growled in frustration and said to herself, "Fricken Joker. I'm going to hurt him.", she huffed.

"Now now, you know you shouldn't talk about people like that Harley.", I told her.

Her body stiffened slightly.

I reached up to her face and pulled off the blindfold. Her ocean blue eyes glared at me. I raised my brow and licked my bottom lip.

"I'll be out for a while today Harley. Don't try anything stupid, alright?", I said winking at her.

She only stared at me with a look of pure hatred.

I stared back but it broke when she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go steal some uh, stuff from the bank.", I said to her.

She nodded her head and glanced around the room. I was still suspicious of her.

The sound of the van starting was heard. I stood up and popped my neck and knuckles. While walking out the door I only glanced at her.

_What has gotten into her lately?_

I shrugged it off and focused on what I was about to do.

When we got to one of the smaller banks in Gotham I hopped out of the van and quickly went to opening of the alleyway. I looked for any signs of a guard or policeman. Nothing.

A grin slowly formed on my scarred lips. Adrenaline made its way through me. I motioned the boys to follow behind me. Ryan picked the lock quickly and opened the door.

I made my way through the door. It was dim in the back room, only a lamp making a little light.

The boys made their way to the main room of the bank and opened another door leading to a room with large safes. One of the other guys, who's name I always forget, unlocked two of the safes and started putting the money in a big bag.

I made the others help with him while I watched for any guards. All of a sudden I heard an alarm go off.

_Who set it off?!_

I looked behind me and a couple guards were running at us shouting, "STOP! Stop right there! Put your hands UP!"

The other guys dropped the bags and put their hands up. I growled in frustration at them.

"You _idiots_! Grab the bags and run!", I yelled to them.

We all grabbed a bag and darted out of the room and to the side door.

While on our way there I heard one of the guards yelling into his walkie talkie saying, "We need backup now! The Joker is here!"

I looked around for another exit to go out of, knowing that there would be other guards waiting outside of the door.

It was too late though. One of my men had already opened the side door.

"Stop right there! Don't move! ", one of the guards shouted.

He was pointing the gun right at us.

"Don't move or I swear I will-"

He didn't get to finish.

All of a sudden something, or someone, comes down on the guard and tackles him to the ground. The person threw a punch at his face. There was a crack.

The guard stopped moving. He was unconscious now. The other guards started towards the person but they jumped up and flipped over one of them. They both turned and the person kneed him in the gut and did the same to the next one.

The unknown figure punched one in the head. One of the guards who was coughing, and still bent over, got a kick to the head.

I laughed. _Wimp._

I saw a flash of blonde hair as the person did another flip to the last guard.

_Harley?_

My mouth opened in disbelief.

_What was she doing here?_

The boys were also watching in awe as Harley was trying to beat the last guard. Although this one was a bit stronger than the other three. The guard threw a punch at her and hit her jaw. Harley's head swung back and when she looked back up she wiped, what was probably blood, off her mouth.

He then shoved her against the wall and her head hit it. She didn't like that. Harley shoved him off of her and kicked him in the groin and put some distance between them.

The guy came running towards her but she jumped around him and landed gracefully in a crouch. He spun around but didn't see her. Then he turned the other way.

There was no sound. I didn't even know where she was. But then Harley jumped on the guys back. Then there was a crack. Is he dead? Harley jumped off of him and his body fell to the ground.

She brushed her hands off on her pants and turned around to look at us.

"You guys going to thank me or what?"

We didn't say anything. I was in shock and so were the boys. Ryan looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hey let's get out of here. I'm hungry and tired.", she said to us.

Harley picked up a bag and walked to van. We followed her and got in the car.

_She acted like none of that back there had just happened. Not that I would either, but its **Harley**. _

The ride back was quiet.

_How did she do that? Where and how had she learned to do that? Now I knew what she was capable of doing. Or some of it at least. Was she planning against me? Or should I trust her?_

I didn't know if I could trust her or not. She was changing. Or she had already changed and I didn't notice it. I needed to keep a close eye on her.

Something is up and I will find out what.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review (:


	16. Murder in the Streets

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I feel kind of bad. But now it's up! (: I hope you guys like it, thank you for reading and reviewing :D

BumbleBee - haha! I'm glad you liked it (:

chocolattemoose - aw thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. That's what I wanted to do with the Joker. And I also didn't want to make Harley exactly like the comic book! I'm happy you're liking it and looking forward to it each time (: thank you for reviewing every chapter too!

Karen vera cruz - thank you!(:

Time-Dog - haha (x that review made me laugh!

RiseUpToYourAbility - haha (: yes she does!

And thank you to Elentari Moon for favoriting the story :D

Here's the chapter!

POV- Harley Quinn

* * *

When I got to my room I was exhausted. Exhausted from not much sleep and how I just managed to beat four guards who were all twice my size. I wondered if the last guard was dead or just unconscious.

_I might have just killed an innocent guard._

But it was strange, I wasn't feeling guilty of anything. Even when I thought about it more and more, nothing came. I berated myself for being so criminal like.

_I really was becoming more of a criminal._

That was the truth. I was actually proud of my work that I just did. Beating those four guards made me feel powerful, even unstoppable.

I really confused the Joker too. I could see it on his face. The look was priceless.

They didn't even suspect that _I_ was the one who set off the alarm on purpose. I laughed to myself aloud.

_I am a genius._

By me setting off the alarm that made them run and then the guards caught them, but I came to their rescue by beating the all of the guards. Now I'll get at least some of their trust back. They'll think I'm on their side. Now they won't see anything coming.

_I can't believe I thought he loved me._

Now everything he does annoys me. He talks to me like I'm a child! But now if I wanted their trust back I'm going to have to keep my temper.

All of a sudden the Joker barges through the door.

"I'm going out Harley. Don't do anything uh, stupid.", he told me.

I scoff at him, "No promises Mister J."

His eyes narrowed. I swear he was going to slit my throat, but now wasn't the time. I could tell.

But then he lunged at me and I hit the wall. My vision got blurry from hitting my head.

"Stop whatever you are doing. Stop the attitude and stop resisting me. And if you don't, you'll wish you never said a word to me.", he said through clenched teeth.

He let go of my throat and walked out of the room. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself. My blood was boiling with anger.

I needed some air. It was nighttime so I didn't think any cops would be out looking out here. I decided to wait for a while to make sure they were gone.

After about fifteen minutes I got up from my spot on the floor and walked out of the room. Then I thought of all the supplies the Joker had back at the last hideout. I started looking in every room.

At the third door I looked in the room and found all the supplies. While looking around I spotted the oversized hammer. I tried picking it up but it was a little heavy. Maybe too heavy. I'd have to build up some muscle for that. I decided to go for a pistol, just in case.

I walked down around until I found a back entrance. When I stepped outside it was cool. The cold air felt welcoming. I walked down the somewhat empty streets. The only people occupying them were some drunks, but I steered clear from them.

I was too lost in my thoughts when suddenly I heard footsteps running closer to me from behind. Turning around too late, I got tackled to the ground. I screamed. The unknown person started yelling at me.

"Give me everything you have!",he yelled.

"No! Get off of me!", I yelled back.

I didn't know why I said that. He pulled out a gun and pointed it right at my forehead. My eyes started to water. He put his finger on the trigger.

Suddenly he was lifted off of me and thrown somewhere that I couldn't see. I stayed put in my spot trying to calm myself down. The man yelled for some reason.

I got up. The man was bleeding heavily on the ground and twitching. A pool of blood was around him. I couldn't stop staring at him.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I slapped it off quickly, spun around and was about to throw a punch when I saw Catwoman standing there holding my fist.

"You alright?", she asked me.

"Uh ya. I think so.", I stammered.

_I could have died.. Is that guy dead?_

"Did you do that to him?", I asked.

"Harley Quinn, you sound surprised. But yes, I did.", she said.

_She said that so calmly. It didn't even phase her._

I looked over at his body. It was still. His skin was paling and the blood was still draining out of him. I started walking over to his body.

"Harley? Harley Quinn don't go over there! I don't think you'll be able to handle seeing his body like that.."

It was too late. The man's body was caked in blood. There was slash marks that started from his chest all the way down to his stomach. I could see the entrails inside his stomach too.

I can handle blood but I couldn't handle seeing anything inside of a person. A single slash was on his cheek, that also had blood dripping from it. I thought I would be more horrified than I really was.

My head snapped up as I heard sirens in the distance. Catwoman was about to run off when I grabbed her arm.

"Hey! You aren't just going to leave me like last time are you?", I looked at her with pleading eyes.

_Please take me with you. Please take me with you._

She sighed. "Fine. Follow me. And hurry."

Then she darted off into the alley way. I started running after her. There was a fence. She gracefully jumped on to a crate and flipped over the fence.

_How was I supposed to do that?!_

"Come on Harley Quinn we gotta go.", she told me impatiently.

I mimicked her moves. I jumped up on to the crate, not as gracefully though, and I flipped over the fence and landed in a crouch.

We were off again. Running through the alley ways and to the unknown destination. Finally we got to some apartment complexes and went to the side of the building.

She stopped, tuned to me and lifted a skinny black gloved finger up to her red lips. I nodded back, understanding that I needed to be quiet.

We climbed at least 3 flights before we got to her apartment. Both of us climbed through the window that looked into a living room. When we got in it wasn't as clean as I thought it would be. It was somewhat messy with clothes everywhere.

When I turned Catwoman wasn't there. I wondered around the apartment looking for her. I found her in the kitchen making some coffee.

She changed into pajamas and her long brown hair was pulled into a bun. This was the first time I've seen her without her Catwoman disguise on.

"Would you like some?", she asked me.

"Sure, please."

"You can sit wherever. Make yourself comfortable.", Catwoman told me.

I sat down at the small wooden table that was under a single light. She brought the coffee over and sat down across from me.

"Soo. What were you doing out at night again Harley Quinn?", she asked me curiously.

"Just taking a walk. Getting away from the hideout. And the Joker and his henchmen."

Her brown eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Would the Joker be okay with that?"

"Uh.. No.", I said realizing that later he would probably get mad at me for sneaking out again.

"Are you planning on going back there?", she asked me.

"Ya, I am.", I said. Then I thought maybe she should know about my plan.

_Should she? Could I trust her?_

I looked up at her pretty brown eyes again.

"I have a plan."

"And that is?", she asked me.

I could see her trying to guess what my plan was. But even though I could tell she was smart, I don't think she would be able to guess what I was about to tell her.

"I'm going to get back at the Joker. I'm going to play him at his own game."

"Oh honey what did I tell you last time? Don't get into this mess. You're only getting deeper. Deeper into this crap with the Joker. And now you're in costume trying to play a mass murdering psychopathic clown at his own game? No. Don't do this by yourself. Someone-"

"Ya, ya. Someone like me shouldn't be doing this. I know what I'm doing. I know what I'm capable of! I also know when to do it too. When he's least expecting it."

She was silent. "Well afterwards, then where will you go? You won't have the Joker to stay with."

"Well I was actually wondering if you would let me stay with you..", I said.

I looked down at the tiled floor then back at her.

She stared at me for a moment and then looked away, thinking in her head.

She sighed and then said, "Alright fine. Just.. Be careful, please. You promise?"

Her eyes were pleading. It looked like she actually cared. I smiled.

"I promise. Thanks for helping me.", I said to her.

Looking at the clock I realized I should probably get back to the hideout before the Joker gets back.

"Well, I better get going before he gets back."

I got up and started walking back to the window we came through.

"Good luck honey. Be careful. Don't brake your promise now.", she said as she winked at me.

"I won't.", I told her.

Crouching on the window sill I leaped off and landing in a crouch. I jogged out of the alley way and off to the hideout.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D please review!


	17. Too Many Questions

Hey people! I would have updated yesterday but I felt that the chapter wasn't ready to be put up. But now it is :D yay! Thank you to my best friend for helping me with the chapters. And thank you so much for the reviews (:

chocolattemoose - I guess you will have to wait and see! Haha. And thank you! That means a lot (:

*eagerly waits for next review*

Karen vera cruz - why thank you! :D

Now here's chapter 17 :D

POV- Joker

* * *

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

I was playing with my favorite pocket knife. Weaving it in and out between my purple gloved fingers. Sitting in my room alone. It was quiet.

The thoughts in my head were going a mile a minute. My mind was on what Harley has been doing. I've been getting more and more suspicious.

Harley wasn't like she was a couple months ago. Now she has an attitude and doesn't seem that afraid of me anymore. I needed to find out what she was doing.

_I should talk to her. _

Getting up from my sitting position on the floor, I walked to the door and out into the hallway. It was still quiet. Too quiet. I decided to walk to the game room at the end of the hallway.

When I opened the door everyone was intently watching a football game. One of the teams scored and it wasn't the one they wanted to. They all booed at the flashing TV screen. Looking around the room I saw that Harley wasn't there.

I cleared my throat. Everybody in the room looked up.

"Ryan. Go get Harley and bring her to the empty room at the other end of the hallway", I commanded him.

_If she was even there. She better not have snuck out again._

Ryan sighed to himself. "Okay Boss.", he said.

I walked away from the door and to the room that I told him about.

There was one single light in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling. When I turned it on it was still dim. Not that I cared much. Under the light was a metal table and two uncomfortable looking chairs that matched the table.

I sat down on the chair that faced the door. Waiting and waiting until they got here.

Tick, tock.

_She could be a real pain sometimes. I'm already irritated with the Mob not stepping up and helping with the Batman situation. They're not as tough as they think they are. Just like Harley._

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked three times on the door. The door opened slowly and Ryan's head popped in. He noticed I was here and he stepped in.

Walking over to the table he brought Harley with him and sat her down. I waved him off and put both of my hands on the table.

Then I realized something.

_Ryan didn't blindfold her. I'd have to talk to him about that. Now she would know some of the way around the hideout.. But I am going to get rid of her soon anyways. Maybe I should get rid of Ryan too.._

Her eyes glanced around the room. She examined the room closely. Maybe a little too close. My eyes narrowed and I stared at her.

"Hello, Harley", I said to her, my voice deep. I licked my bottom lip.

She looked at me and said, "Hello Mister J."

We sat in silence once again. I sighed and started talking again.

"So Harley, what have you been doing lately?"

She paused and looked at me.

"Nothing much", she simply said.

_Yeah right. I know what she's been doing._

"You haven't uh, snuck out at all have you?", I asked.

"Nope."

_Should I ask her if she's planning against me? No.. But it would definitely help knowing what she's doing. She probably wouldn't say if she is anyways._

"So you haven't uh, been doing anything..?"

"Nope", she said popping the 'p' at the end.

_This is getting frustrating. Very frustrating._

"Are you hiding something from me?", I questioned yet again.

"No! Of course not Mister J. Why would _I_ do that?", she asked sounding a little sarcastic. My suspicions rose.

I started getting even more frustrated.

_She is hiding something. I know she is! But I didn't know what exactly Harley wasn't telling me. She wasn't giving me the answers I wanted._

"Harley!", I said loudly. I slammed my hand down on the table. "I know you're doing something! Don't lie to me", I told her with clenched teeth.

Her eyes went a little wide. Then she raised one of her brows.

I calmed down for a moment and then asked my last question.

"Why did you help me and the boys the other night?"

"Well I wanted to see what you guys were doing. Then, when I was on my way back I heard yelling and decided to check it out. And there you guys were.", she explained to me. At the end she held out her hands.

"Mhm..", I said back. "So you didn't do anything else?"

"No.", she said sounding annoyed.

I sighed, taking my hands off the table I sat back in my chair.

Then after a couple minutes of silence, Harley started talking.

"Now, let me ask _you_ something Mister J."

I didn't speak.

_What was she getting at? What was she trying to prove?_

"I had snuck out that day. You, yourself, tell me not to sneak out or else. I snuck out that night, but I beat up four guards twice my size, and saved you guys from getting caught. So tell me this, what is this 'or else'."

I was shaking with anger now.

_She is pushing my limits. How could someone like her do that?_

She continued, "What? Are you going to carve my face? Are you going to-"

I slammed hands on the table and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt.

Pulling out my knife I held it to her neck.

"You listen to me and listen to me good. I should have killed you when I had the many chances to." I paused and licked my bottom lip.

Then I glanced at Harley. Her breathing was quicker. A cut started to appear as my knife sunk in deeper to her skin.

"You think I won't hurt you? You think I won't kill you, Harleen? You-"

"Oh Mister J, we all know you won't kill me. You'll try, but you won't-"

"ENOUGH," I yelled. My hand went across her face. She stood there in shock.

"Enough with interrupting, enough with your attitude. Do you _want_ to be uh, _killed_ Harley?"

"No.", she said quietly.

"Well, you will anyways.", I said back.

Her eyes stared at me with pure hatred.

I let go of her and I walked over to the door banging my fist on it.

Ryan opened the door and I walk right past him and down the hall.

_She will be killed. And soon._

* * *

Thank you for reading :D please review!


	18. Strange Accomplice

Hey lovely readers! Another fast update! I'm starting to get more ideas for the story and it's great! My best friend gave me an idea for this chapter so thank you so much! And thank you for the reviews :D

chocolattemoose - Thank you soo much! I always look forward to your reviews :3 I guess you'll have to keep reading to see if she will or not (; haha. And no there won't be any relationship kind of thing between them anymore. Just a sort of love hate thing between them (:

*grins to myself like an idiot from your great review and compliments* xD

Guest (IBIHD) - Aw thank you :D and you'll have to keep reading to see if your question is answered!

Thank you to 123petmaster for favoriting the story! Hope you review sometime, I would love to hear you thoughts on it (:

Okay here is the chapter (: enjoy!

POV- Harley Quinn

* * *

_I've had enough with him._

"Now let me ask _you_ something Mister J."

Slight confusion swept across his painted face. He didn't speak. Time to mess with him.

"I had snuck out that day. You, yourself, tell me not to sneak out or else. I snuck out that night, but I beat up four guards twice my size, and saved you guys from getting caught. So tell me this, what is this 'or else'."

The Joker started shaking with anger. It was written across his face.

"What? Are you going to carve my face? Are you going to-"

He slammed his hands on the table, making me jump slightly.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't show any fear._

"You listen to me and listen to me good. I should have killed you when I had the many chances to", he said, pausing to lick his lip.

My breathing quickened. His knife was on my neck. The silver blade started cutting into my skin.

"You think I won't hurt you? You think I won't kill you, Harleen? You-"

Before I could stop myself I said, "Oh Mister J, we all know you won't kill me. You'll try, but you won't-"

"ENOUGH", he yelled at me.

Then, he slapped me across the face. My cheek started to sting a little.

"Enough with interrupting, enough with your attitude. Do you _want_ to be uh, _killed_ Harley?"

"No.", I said quietly.

"Well, you will anyways.", he said harshly.

I glared at him with pure hatred. His dark brown eyes showed disgust.

He let go of me suddenly and walked to the door banging on it with his fist.

Ryan opened the door and he walked past him and down the hallway.

* * *

_He said I would be killed._

I was pacing back and forth in my room. Scheming for my plan once again. Joker was gone so it was just me in the hideout. For a while I stayed in my room but then it got stuffy.

Getting up I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. This hideout was a little smaller than the others. That was a good thing though. It will be easier for when I do escape.

I made my way around the hideout, curiously opening each door. Some of the rooms were empty and untouched, but one had a TV and a pool table.

Another room was smaller than some of them. It was dark with only a single light switch that turned on a bright light hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Underneath that light, a normal sized wooden chair. Nothing else was in the room.

I was about to turn off the light when I noticed something on the floor. Walking into the room I got a closer look at it.

It was a red stain. Blood. Now that I was looking I noticed more blood stains on the floor and some on the walls.

_This must be where he kills people. I could be killed here._

Would he really kill me though? He's kept Ryan around almost as long as me and he hasn't been killed. And Ryan is one of his men. I was surprised he hasn't been killed yet.

Deciding I should probably go back to my room I backed up and hit the light switch and shut the door. Just when I was about to turn around my back bumped into someone.

_Oh crap. Not The Joker. Please please don't be the Joker._

Turning slowly I saw that it wasn't the Joker.

It was Ryan.

"Oh! Um hi.", I said apprehensively.

Ryan looked down at me. His six foot frame towered over me. His dark brown hair was messy and he had light brown eyes.

"I won't tell him if you get back to your room now and tell me what you're doing", he told me.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything.", I said back.

He lifted his brow and looked at me.

"Really Harley? I know what you're doing. You're planning something. I'm sure of it."

I looked down at my feet and tried to walk past him. He stepped to the side, blocking me from leaving.

"I'll let you go if you promise to tell me what you are doing when we get back to the room."

_We? Is he serious? I don't know if I can trust him. What if he told the Joker about my plan?_

I sighed out loud and asked, "The Joker sent you here to ask me all of this, didn't he?"

"No. I stayed here today while the rest went out. I'm only curious about what you're doing."

I raised my brow and stared at him. He stared back seriously, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"You wouldn't tell him anything?"

"Nope. Nothing at all."

_Maybe I could trust him. He seemed sincere about not telling him anything.._

"Alright, fine. Can I get through now?"

He stepped to the side and I walked past him. He followed after me. The hideout was quiet except for our feet tapping against the floor. I got to my room and sat on the mattress laying on the floor. Ryan came over and sat across from me.

There was a somewhat awkward silence between us until I finally spoke.

"My plan is to basically play the Joker.", I said quickly, breaking the silence.

* * *

POV- Ryan

My eyes widened slightly and my eyebrows raised.

_What was she thinking? This is The Joker she's talking about._

"Oh", I said sounding surprised. "Are you su-"

She cut me off.

"Before you ask me if I'm sure I want to do this, I want to say I am sure. And I'm perfectly capable of doing it. I know I am", she told me.

_She seems pretty confident.. Crap._

"Okay, okay."

I thought for a moment.

Maybe I could help her. I'm sort of tired of being the Jokers henchman.

"Do you need any help?", I asked her.

She stared at me. Harley's face showed surprise

"Um.. I don't know. Maybe", she said. I don't like she knew what to say.

"Okay well if you do then you should ask me. There's even a supply room with small bombs, guns and other weapons."

"I've already seen all of the supplies", I said laughing slightly after.

_What? When did she see those?_

"Why are you trying to help me?", she questioned.

I stopped and thought about it.

_Why exactly I was helping her? Even I didn't know._

"I think you need my help. I don't know."

Her ocean blue eyes met mine. Brows furrowing in confusion as she realized what I just offered. She looked down and thought for a moment.

Harley lifted her head and met my eyes.

_Will she let me help her?_

* * *

Thank you for reading :D please please review people! Leave your thoughts on what you think will happen or what you thought of it (:

~AbbieDabbie


	19. The Beginning of the End

Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update this weekend. It was a three day weekend for me but I wasn't home for a lot of it. But I just finished it today! Woohoo. I haven't seen some people reviewing but thank you to the people that did!

123petmaster - Aw thank you :D I appreciate it!

chocolattemoose - It's all right! Haha (: who are you going as to Anime Con? And thanks! I'm glad you're liking it :D I didn't want to do a typical Harley so thank you!

Also, thank you to . for favoriting and following the story and me :D

* * *

POV-Ryan

She looked apprehensive for a second. Her thoughts conversing in her head.

"Okay. I'll let you help me.", Harley said, her blue eyes shining.

"Awesome! Just ask me for any help and-"

She cut me off.

"Wait, you have to promise me you will _never_ tell the Joker anything."

Harley's face was completely serious. Her eyes had darkened and it felt her eyes were staring into my soul. Like she could see everything.

"Yes. I promise. But you can't tell anybody I'm helping you."

"Okay. Deal.", she said, her hand outstretched to me.

Hesitantly I took her hand, shook it slightly and then let go.

Harley's eyes suddenly averted to the closed door. She stared intently, listening for any sounds. I slowly turned my head and listened too.

Turning my head back to Harley she started waving her hand in an up and down motion at me.

Getting up with her she ushered me to the corner of the room out of view from the door.

Harley tip toed over to the door as silently as she could. Her hand reached out towards the knob. I watched quietly.

Turning the knob, she opened it and stuck her head out looking left and right. Just as she was about to shut the door she stopped and looked at the floor.

She picked something up.

_What is it?_

Walking over to me slowly she showed what it was. A card. A joker card. Something was scribbled on it too. It read, 'I'm on to you'.

_It was the Boss. What if he heard everything we had talked about? What if it's all over when it hasn't even started? Stop. Nothing will happen._

Harley was still looking at the card.

"What if he heard everything we discussed?", she asked me. "I swear heard him out there Ryan."

I could see a little fear flash in her blue eyes. It wasn't much but I saw it.

In attempt to try and calm her down I said, "I don't think he heard us. It's alright."

Harley sighed out loud. She looked tired, worn out.

"You need some rest. I'm going to leave. I'll see you later Harley."

I started walking out but then I looked back. She stared at the card, turned and walked to her mattress. After that I walked out of the room shutting the door behind me.

* * *

POV- Joker

After a long night with the Batman I was finally getting back to the hideout. When we got there I made my way to Harley's room. It was quiet.

As I got closer to the room I heard talking behind Harley's door. There were two voices.

_Was the other person Ryan? Why would he be in there with Harley? Why are they talking together? They're doing something. I know it. They could be planning against me. Just like Ryan said._

My boots clunked on the hard concrete floor. I cursed inwardly and tried to keep my footsteps quiet.

The muffled talking stopped abruptly. I pulled out a card and scribbled on it. When I was finished it read, 'I'm on to you.'

_That should scare them both for sure._

I threw it on the ground, walked down the hallway and out of the hideout.

Sitting on the sidewalk outside of the hideout, I sat there thinking.

_Why the hell was Ryan talking to her? I specifically told him to stay away from her and to never talk to her when he came along with me._

This made me furious. This wasn't supposed to happen. I really have had him too long, haven't I? They are planning something. I bet they are. Maybe I should get rid of him. Kill him off. Or maybe I shouldn't. He's my best henchman that I've got.

I sighed loudly and chewed at my lip.

_I need to kill one of them. But which one? Either one of them would work. I just needed to make up my mind. I decided I should give it maybe a week or two. That will give them enough time to plan. Then it will be ruined when I kill one of them. After another two weeks I'll kill the other._

I laughed deeply, I couldn't stop. They won't see it coming. I'll break them both. They'll die painfully. I'll make it hurt.

This isn't over. Oh no. It's just the beginning. The beginning of the end. The end for Ryan and little Harleen. _Poor_ little Harleen. So naive and stupid. She won't be able to get through me. Even if she thinks she can, she won't be able to. She thinks she's capable of anything. But she's not. Not one bit.

Suddenly it started raining, pouring rain. I lifted up my head, then looked back down at the ground.

Some of my face paint was dripping off. Puddles formed on the ground and thunder boomed in the distance.

My thoughts were interrupted when one of my men came out.

"Boss? You okay?", he asked.

_Leave me alone. He better leave or you're going to get it._

"Boss?" He was closer now. "You should come in. It's pouring and-"

I turned my head slowly, but just enough so he could see the side of my face. It was the one who thought he was all tough, and not afraid of anything.

_I'll make him afraid._

"What do you _want_?"

"I-I just came out here to see-"

"Shut up. Leave."

"Okay. But Boss you should come in and-"

I got up and pinned him against the brick wall. Grabbing my knife out of my pocket, I put the blade against his cheek.

"Didn't I tell you to shut _up_ and _leave_?" He didn't answer. "Answer. Me."

"Y-yes.", he managed to say.

He was trembling with fear.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

He tried shaking his head but the shiny silver blade cut into his cheek a little.

"Sh sh sh.", I said, patting him on the cheek.

"P-please don't kill me. I'll leave you. I'll leave you alone!"

"Oh, I think it's too late for that.", I said, laughing darkly.

The henchman started crying.

_Crying! Big wimp._

I looked at him as if I cared. But of course I was being sarcastic.

"Tsk tsk. I can't have you around if you can't keep it together now can I?"

I started cutting into his cheek. He started yelling for help. After I was finished with both sides, he had a permanent smile on his face.

I snapped his neck. His body became limp. Jagged bloody cuts were now left on both sides of his face. He was no longer breathing. I was about to drop him when I realized it would be stupid to leave my mess there.

Picking his body up more I walked down the darkish street and dropped him in front of a random store a couple of blocks down.

Sticking a joker card on him I started laughing. I was soaking, some of my hair sticking to my face.

The thunder became louder and the rain came down harder. Lightning struck in the distance, lighting up some of the sky.

* * *

Uh oh! Looks like the Joker is mad. Leave your thoughts on what you thought of the chapter and what you think is going to happen! Thank you for reading (: please review!


	20. Harleen Quinzel Is Gone

Hello readers :D sorry it's kind of late. Well over here it is, but anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Chapter 20! Woohoo! I can't believe I've gotten this far on the story. And thank you for all the feedback and reviews! You guys are amazing so thank you!

BumbleBee - Haha! Why thank you (: I hope you enjoy the update!

A Lengend Mr Wayne- Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad you have enjoyed the story! But I will have to keep that confidential on who is going to die. Or if anyone will die.

The Time-Dog - Haha it's alright! Thank you!

Well, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harley Quinn or the Joker but I do own Ryan.

* * *

POV- Harley Quinn

2 Weeks Later

The past two weeks have been hard. Training and doing gymnastics routines every day was exhausting. I had built up some muscle though. Now if I had to fight the Joker in any way I would be stronger, faster, _better. _

I had also talked to Ryan a little. But not much. At first I was suspicious but now I'm only mad. Mad at myself and at Ryan. I've been seeing him talk to the Joker instead. Ryan had told me that the Joker was telling him he was going to get rid of me in two weeks. It's strange how he had that planned out though..

Last week I was walking back to my room when I saw Ryan whispering to the Joker. I didn't hear much but only a little of what they were saying.

"Are you sure?", the Joker asked.

"Of course!", Ryan said back to him.

All I heard back from the Joker was something about 'not being capable of that'.

_They are talking about me!_

Ryan noticed that I was staring at them. He glanced over at me and quickly averted his eyes. Then the Joker looked at me. His dark eyes met mine. He looked suspicious too.

_Are they talking about me? Is Ryan telling him everything? Oh crap. No._

I looked at the ground and started walking quickly to my room. When I got there I shut the door and sat down with my back up against it.

_I'm sure Ryan was telling the Joker my plan. _

I started getting mad. This wasn't supposed to happen. This can't happen. I have to do something. But what exactly? I didn't know.

I was pacing in my room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ryan poked his head in. He was looking at his feet.

"Yes Ryan?", I asked him.

"I can't help you."

"Wait. What? Why not?", I questioned.

My voice started to get louder.

"I don't know. I don't want to. You're on your own now Harley", he told me.

He started walking out.

"Wait! What the hell?! Ryan!", I yelled after him.

Ryan kept walking. Then he stopped, but only shut the door behind him.

I sat there fuming.

_How could he do this? He's going to turn against me! I hate Ryan. I hate him._

Now that I had seen Ryan talking to the Joker more, that only made me even more mad. A total of three times I've seen him try to talk to the Joker.

Would he tell the Joker my plan? I can't have that happen. It won't happen. I would have to make sure it didn't. Getting out of here is the most important thing to me and it will _not_ be ruined.

Thinking about it only made me even more mad. In fact, it made me furious. These past couple of months have turned my life into a complete mess. I felt like I was turning into a crazy person. It certainly seemed like it.

All of a sudden I heard a gun shot. I hope it was Ryan. Then the Joker's macabre laughing echoed through the place. Normally I would have flinched from the gun shot a month or two ago, but I was used to it now. And being around the Joker, you have to get used to it.

That's one of the things that sort of made me wonder about myself now. I guess you could say I'm used to death. It doesn't have an affect on me anymore.

_For example, that kid who got shot by the Joker about two months ago for annoying him didn't bother me that much. I was in shock or a minute but after I thought about it, I realized it didn't bother me._

_Another example would be the guards that I hurt. One of them wasn't so lucky and got their neck snapped, by me. Even when I thought about how I probably just killed someone with my own hands, I didn't feel guilty. Some people would call me crazy. Some would call me insane._

_I have to face the truth. The Harleen Quinzel I knew four months ago is gone. I had a feeling she wasn't coming back either. I'm now Harley Quinn. I'm what people would consider a criminal because of what I've done._

I got so lost in my thoughts. Maybe I really am going crazy. I sighed out loud.

I need to focus on what I'm going to do. The Joker should be ready to get rid of me soon. I'm surprised he hasn't already. I would think he would have killed me after all the attitude I've given him.

Maybe he really should have killed me in the beginning. It may seem bad that I'm thinking like this but you kind of have to if you're living in the same place as the clown prince of crime himself.

But if he's going to get rid of me soon then I need to be sure of what I'm going do for my plan. I need to be ready.

I didn't know what I should do about Ryan. I can't just do nothing about it. That wouldn't help a thing. He has already made me mad though.

I can't have any help. I need to do this alone.

* * *

POV- Joker

The gun shot echoed through the hideout. I laughed at the limp body on the floor. Got him right in the head. The blood started pouring out of his head. His skin started paling. Another one of my henchmen down. I looked at the other guys who were standing there looking shocked.

"Well uh, don't just _stand_ there. Clean it up!", I snapped at them, licking my lip after.

All three of them looked at each other. Two of them grabbed the body and the other went off somewhere else.

_Better be getting some cleaning supplies._

I walked away and went to the game room. Sitting on one of the cushiony chairs, I thought. It was peaceful for once.

Ryan suddenly came through the door and said, "Boss! What happened out there?"

I tried to say something but he kept going on.

"Did he get shot? Is there anything I can help with?"

"Ryan! Shut up."

His mouth instantly shut. I waved him off and he went out the door. Cracking my neck I sat there thinking again. My tongue felt the scars on the inside of my mouth as I concentrated.

Ever since a week ago he's been annoying the crap out of me. He's been sucking up to me for some reason and he keeps talking about Harley. Which isn't good. I have no idea what he is doing. Or what he is up to, but I have to do something about him.

It has to be soon too.

* * *

I got up and walked out of the room. This needs to be done now. I can't wait any longer. Ryan needs to go.

I finally found him. He was sitting with the other guys in one of the rooms with the TV. I grabbed him by his shirt and he stood up. Then I grabbed him by the arm and brought him out of the room with me.

"Hey! What- what are you doing?!", he asked.

_Oh shut up._

I rolled my eyes at him. Heading down the hallway I practically had to drag him. But I'd had enough of dragging him.

Suddenly I stopped abruptly. He bumped into me a little and I turned my head.

"Pick up your _feet_!", I told him forcefully.

Finally we reached the room at the end of the hallway. I flipped the switch to the single light. It flickered on.

I shoved Ryan through the door and he stumbled, almost falling.

He turned around and faced me, his eyes wide.

"Hey! N-no! What are you doing?", he asked, raising his voice.

* * *

Sorry, that's a little bit of a cliff hanger. But I had to! Haha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please please review! (:


	21. Retribution

Hey you guys :D fast update right? I will not be updating next weekend because I have finals and lots of work/tests to do and it's stressful .-. But anyways, I had fun writing this chapter. I enjoy writing this story and I'm glad you guys have liked it so much. Thank you to the review but I would love to see more people reviewing and leave their thoughts and feedback on the story/chapter!

Time-Dog - I'm trying my best to make this story darker. And the Joker but especially Harley Quinn. And thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it and that you're hooked on it. That's what I was going for! Yay :D

And thank you to **coolsweetness55** and **Helljumper12** for following the story! I hope to see both of you review sometime!

Anyways, I'll stop talking for now! Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

POV- Ryan

I got shoved into the room. It was dim. The only thing that lit up the room was a single hanging light, and under that light was a normal sized wooden chair.

The light flickered on. I turned around and met the pale face. Eyes dark and full of anger, frustration.

_What is happening?! I'm in the room where people get killed! I don't want to get killed! _

"What am I doing?", I hopelessly asked.

No answer. The pale face stared back at me.

"Why am I here?!", I questioned. My voice started getting louder.

A knife was brought out. The blade sharp, shiny and silver. Light reflected off of it. The knife came towards me, threateningly.

"Har-Harleen? Stop. You don't know what you are doing", I said, my voice shaking.

* * *

POV- Harley Quinn

"Harleen is gone, Ryan", I said dangerously.

"Don't kill me Harleen, _please_ don't kill me", he asked begging me.

I hesitated for a second.

_Should I kill him? Yes, you should._

I snapped out of my daze and grabbed Ryan by the neck, pulling him down to my level bringing the knife to his neck.

Staring straight in to his eyes I said, "Don't call me Harleen. I'm Harley. Harleen isn't here anymore."

He stared at me wide eyed.

"What do you want from me?", he asked, eyes starting to water.

_What a wuss! Ha!_

"You should know. You are the one who promised me that you wouldn't tell the Joker my plan. You said you would help me. Now suddenly you don't want to? I don't know but that seems pretty suspicious to me", I told him.

"I-I'm sorry Harlee-Harley! Don't hurt me. Please."

"Hmmm. Yeah you know what? I think it might be too late for apologizing, _Ryan_."

I paused and watched him. His eyes were still watering.

"I knew you were going to tell the Joker my plan. I knew it! But yet I trusted you. And you lied. I don't like liars."

A couple tears fell out of his eyes and he begged me to not hurt or kill him.

"Ya know what Ryan? I thought you'd be stronger than this. But I guess not. You're _pathetic_."

_Kill him. Do it. You know you want to. Kill. Him._

Suddenly I punched him right in the jaw. His head went back and he lost some of his balance. Taking this advantage I shoved him to the ground. Pinning him to the ground I traced the edge of his jaw with the knife.

"Tsk tsk. You made me mad Ryan. Angry. All this crap that has happened to me has really changed me. It's pushed me over the edge." I sighed and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Such a shame."

Ryan was really crying now. It was silent though.

"Goodbye Ryan."

I lifted the knife. I was about to puncture his stomach when he suddenly pushed me off.

_Get up!_

Standing up, I ran to the light switch, turning it off. It was dark but my eyes adjusted quickly. I could see the outline of everything.

I heard Ryan curse somewhere across the room. Silently I tip toed over there.

"I can hear you breathing Ryan", I said to the darkness.

Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders. I got shoved to the ground. The flashlight went rolling across the room. It wasn't shining in my direction but the room lit up a little. I could see Ryan's face now. He looked angry. I was angry too.

His hand went to my neck, fingers curling around my throat. The fingernails were digging into my neck. I tried to pry his fingers off me, scratching hard at them. They started bleeding a little.

Ryan started laughing at my struggling. It sounded dangerous, macabre.

"You can't hurt me. You're a stupid girl _Harleen_."

That only made me more angry.

"I'm..not s-stupid", I choked out.

His hand was wrapping tighter around my throat.

I had a thought suddenly. _Where's the knife?_

I felt around for it beside me. My fingers felt the cold blade. Feeling for the handle I grabbed it.

"Poor, poor Harleen. So _stupid_, so _naïve_.", he said looking at me disgusted.

"You have nobody _Harleen_. Nobody to save you. That's too bad."

Tears pricked at my eyes. My lungs hurt from lack of oxygen.

"You.. won't win", I tried to say, now struggling to speak.

"You.. can't hurt.. me." I said. I slowly lifted the knife, ready to puncture his skin.

Pulling my arm back I forced the knife through his skin. He yelled in pain and let go of my throat.

_Get up!,_ I screamed in my head.

Getting up I ran over to the light switch and flipped it on. I saw Ryan on the floor clutching his side. Suddenly he got up and started running towards me.

Then I ran at him, but I was stronger than him at the moment. Easily I pushed him down. We both tumbled to the ground, he shoved me off and I landed on my side.

He pinned me down and punched my jaw. I heard it crack. I yelped a little from the pain but tried ignoring it.

Ryan attempted at taking the knife from my hand.

"NO!", I screamed at him.

Swinging the knife around I cut him across the arm. He let to of my small wrist. Shoving him off of me I pinned him down once again.

Raising the knife I plunged it deep in his stomach. Blood shot up out of it. I stabbed him again and again. It felt good to hurt someone. I was taking all of my anger, frustration, out on him.

"You're the stupid one Ryan! You will _never_ win! Nobody is going to miss you.", I spat at him.

I stabbed again and again, blood splattering on me.

He kept yelling in pain. Blood was everywhere. All on my hands and clothes. I don't even know how many times I stabbed him. Wounds covered his body. His body was bleeding out. I could see inside his stomach. The entrails showing. Blood pooled up on the ground around him. The room was silent now, other than my heavy breathing.

I didn't feel guilty, no remorse whatsoever.

_He deserved it._

I started laughing. I laughed all the way to the small bathroom down the hall and washed my hands. The blood stained the sink some but I washed it off. I looked up at the mirror. My blonde hair tangled, my eyes looked as if they were glossed over.

_What have I become? I'm a monster. A murderer. A horrible person._

I walked into my room. Laying down on the small mattress, I thought about what I had just done.

It felt sort of good. To kill someone. It was so _easy_.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please please review! Remember I won't be posting next weekend so don't think I gave up the story! Hope you enjoyed (: leave a review!

~AbbieDabbie


	22. One Bad Day

Hey guys! So sorry I didnt post earlier, I got busy with family! But I am FINALLY out of school! I liked writing this chapter so I hope you guys like it too! Before I forget I also went through all 21 chapters and edited them. I thought they needed to be edited. Originally I was going to only do chapters 1-9 but then I just kept going. So if you want to read them then go ahead! But if not then that's fine too (:

Guest - Like I said in the authors note, I edited the chapters so I hope it's okay now! Thanks for telling me!

A. Lengend. Mr. Wayne - Wow, thank you so much! I'm really happy you're enjoying it! I'm glad you like how Harley is turning out too. Thanks for reviewing!

Oh, you guys should check out **A. Lengend . Mr . Wayne**'s story called Darkest Before The Dawn! It's their first story. There's only two chapters so far but I think it'll be a great story! Check it out!

Disclaimer : I do not own Harley Quinn or the Joker

* * *

POV- Joker

The moment I got through the door one of my men came rushing up to me.

"Boss! Boss!"

"What do you want _now_?", I asked him a little irritated.

"Ryan! He-he's dead! There's blood everywhere", he told me.

I thought for a moment.

_Who would have killed Ryan other than me?_

"Who killed him?", I demanded.

"Well, w-we think it was Harley..", he told me apprehensively.

_How could it be __**her**__? She wouldn't be capable of anything like that. Harley would never kill anyone._

I pushed past him angry that someone other than me killed Ryan but sort of confused that Harley killed him.

Well, if she really did. What would Ryan do to her that was so bad that would make Harley want to kill him? I still didn't believe she killed him, I just needed to find out myself.

Walking down the hall I reached Harley's room and opened the door.

Harley was sitting on the beat up mattress. Her blonde hair was tangled in the two ponytails. A knife was at her side- a bloody one.

_She did kill him. Crap._

"Harley?", I asked.

She didn't look up, didn't even acknowledge me. I huffed in frustration.

"Harley!", I shouted.

Finally, she looked up at me straight in the eyes. I walked over to her and crouched down to her level.

Her neck purple and bruised. It looked like nails were dug into her skin. There was also dried blood on her arm, and her clothes.

"Harley, why did you kill Ryan?", I asked, trying to stay calm.

She was looking at me but her eyes looked glossed over, or distant. Then she snapped out of it.

"Why do you kill all of the people you have killed, Mister J?", she asked in a monotone voice.

"I, well, for uh, other reasons. Harley. _Tell_ me why you killed Ryan!"

No answer. Now I'm getting really frustrated.

"HARLEY! Tell me why!", I yelled, my voice deep.

"He was going to ruin everything."

_What? Ruin what? Why is she acting like this?_

"Uh, ruin _what_ exactly?"

She just stared at me. There was no trace of emotion. Suddenly she started laughing. It was her normal laugh though.

_Why the hell is she laughing?_

My brows furrowed.

As she was laughing she said, "You-you _really_ think I'm going to tell _you_ what he was going to ruin? You've put me through so much and now suddenly you want to talk to me? Now you want answers? You're just going to have to wait for answers. Ha ha!"

She abruptly stopped laughing and showed a straight face, a serious face. After a few moments she started talking again.

"Don't you want to know why I'm so serious, Mister J?", she asked innocently.

My hand went across her face, a red mark was left. I didn't even notice I was breathing so heavy.

My blood was boiling. Growling in frustration I got up and walked out into the hallway.

As I was walking one of my henchman tried walking up to me. Pulling out a gun I pulled the trigger. A bullet punctured his skull. There was a hole left. His body went limp and fell to the floor, blood slowly poured out.

Now that meant I only had two henchman left. I needed to keep them for when I kill Harley. Which will be in about a week now. Since Ryan was gone there was only one more to take care of.

Still, what surprised me is that she _actually_ killed someone. I mean, it was easy for me, but for someone like her? About a month ago when I blew up the warehouse with the people in it, she was affected by how those people died.

When I killed the one henchman for being too annoying she didn't do anything.

Now all of a sudden Harley's killed a person with her own hands. She doesn't seem that bothered by it at all.

It seemed impossible for her to kill. Well, other than maybe that guard a while ago, but I wasn't even sure if she actually killed him. But I guess she got pushed over the edge. She's going crazy. My thoughts stopped.

_What if she really is going crazy?_

It's possible I guess.

That fact is is that Harley has changed. Something didn't seem right though. How could someone like her just crack suddenly? But I guess all it takes is one bad day. I decided not to worry about it.

Harley also asked me why I kill some of the people I've killed. There are many reasons. Some people just simply need to be killed. Others don't deserve their lives for the things they've done. I wouldn't tell her those reasons in a million years though.

Then she mocked me. Her words replayed in my head, '_Don't you want to know why I'm so serious Mister J?_'

My eyes narrowed. Now that made me angry. I despise it when people mock me. Who does she think she is anyways?

I laughed darkly. She'll be tortured.

Before I do anything, I need to see what she's capable of. What she can do. I need to know her strengths and weaknesses. That'll give me an advantage.

An advantage that she won't have.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	23. Confrontation

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been a bit more busy than I thought I would be. And it was harder to write this chapter for some reason. But now I finally have it finished! Yay! Thanks to the people who reviewed! (:

A. Lengend. Mr. Wayne. - Thank you so much! Glad you like it :D

Time-Dog - Glad you like it! (:

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or Harley Quinn!

POV- Harley Quinn

* * *

The sting from the last hit still rested on my cheek. I looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror. My cheek was slightly more pink than the other and it still stung a bit.

Shrugging it off I walked over to my mattress and sat back down. Suddenly there was a gun shot from down the hallway.

Thinking back to the conversation I just had with the Joker I realized he never told me why he has killed the people he has killed.

He told me there were _reasons_. Reasons that I didn't know. Whether there were many reasons or just one reason, I would probably never know what those reasons are.

Sighing to myself I let my thoughts wander. I started thinking about how I acted when we were talking. I seemed crazy. But I'm not crazy. Not crazy at all.

Something took over me, because I have no idea what I was thinking. Maybe it was shock from that I'd just killed a person.

The Joker was confused. It was written all over his face. Especially when I told him that Ryan was going to ruin everything. That is the truth though. He was going to ruin my precious plan.

My scheme was almost ruined because of Ryan. That is why he had to go. I couldn't just stand off to the side while he tried to abolish everything.

I have everything planned out now. Or at least I think I do. The day he's going to _try_ to kill me I'll get up early and plant timed bombs around the warehouse. That way it'll get him distracted. I can get my revenge.

It will feel so good to finally be free from him. To finally not have to worry. Well, there will always be something to worry about here. It's _Gotham._

Suddenly one of the Jokers men came into my room. He stood there looking at me with wide eyes. I looked down and realized I still had blood caked on my outfit.

He walked over and handed me new clothes, a red sweatshirt and black sweatpants. After a moment he was still standing there expectantly.

"I'm guessing I'm supposed to change into these, so would you um _leave_?", I asked him.

"Oh! Um ya sure."

He walked out and shut the door. I changed quickly, opened the door and handed him my costume.

"Boss wants you by the way. I'm supposed to take you down to the room."

The henchman grabbed me by the arm and walked me down the hallway. As we kept walking and not turning to one of the other doors, I started to get nervous.

_Is he going to kill me now? Oh god. I'm not ready for this. I don't want to be killed today. I can't be killed today._

Abruptly we turned and went through the second to the last door in the hallway. I exhaled in relief.

The room is dim, only the tall lamp in the far corner lit up some of it. A small metal table with two matching chairs is in the middle of the room. At one of the chairs facing the door is the Joker.

He's sitting there twirling the pocket knife through his purple gloved fingers. Dark, cold eyes are distance as he looks at the knife.

The henchman clears his throat. Joker doesn't even move, or look up. It's like we're not even here. Hesitantly the henchman takes a step forward.

"Boss?" Nothing. "Boss? I've-"

He doesn't get to finish. The Joker puts a bullet through his head, all the way through. He starts to chuckle. His laugh is deep and low pitched.

The body is now on the floor, blood pooling up around it, and around my boots. I look down at the body. Not knowing what I should do. I'm not phased by it though. Which some small part of me is alarmed by that. That small part is Harleen. Or just some part of me that hasn't cracked yet.

I didn't notice the Joker had stopped laughing. Looking up I saw he was gazing at me, but curiously.

"Joker", I said nodding my head once.

"Harleen", he answered, eyes narrowed.

"It's _Harley_", I mumbled.

"Uh, what was that, Harleen?"

"It's Harley."

"Oh, so _now_ you like the nickname?"

"I prefer it over Harleen. I think it suits me better."

"Ah. I see" He paused. "You can sit, _Harley_."

"I'm fine", I said back to him.

The Joker moved his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, staring once again at me.

I shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

After minutes of not liking the staring I asked, "Why did you call me here?"

"You never told me why you killed Ryan."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Answer my question Harleen."

"It's _Harley_. And I already told you why."

The Joker didn't say anything, he only looked at me. I sighed in frustration.

"I told you that he was going to ruin everything."

"Uh, yes, but you never told me _what_ exactly he was going to ruin."

"Why do I need to tell you that?"

"Because I want to _know_, now _tell_ me", he demanded, his voice got deeper and I knew he was getting frustrated.

I had to make up something fast because I couldn't just tell him my plan. Just then an idea popped into my head. I could only tell him half the truth.

"Ryan was going to ruin my chances of possibly escaping from here."

The Joker sat there. I didn't know if he was shocked, angry or surprised. He didn't do anything though so he couldn't have been that angry.

Abruptly he got up and made his way towards me. Backing up a little, my back hit the wall.

_Well crap._

"You think you'd really be able to just uh, _escape_ from here? Are you even capable of that?"

"I'm perfectly capable", I said confidently.

His hand was about to grab my face but I batted it away quickly. It was a bad mistake though. He got mad fast and grabbed my chin hard. His hand crushing my jaw, and it hurt. A knife was brought to my cheek.

"You can _never_ escape from here. You wouldn't be able to" He paused. "Actually, I don't think you'll get the _chance_ to escape."

My eyes slightly widened. He can't kill me now. Well, he could. He's perfectly capable to kill me.

"But of course I don't know what you're capable of."

_What? He's been telling me this whole time I've been here that I'm stupid and not capable of basically __**anything**__ and now he decides that he really doesn't know?_

The knife was put back in his pocket after a moment and he stepped back.

The Joker starts pacing back and forth. Bringing out his knife, I noticed the blade wasn't out. His shoulders were hunched slightly as he paced.

Then I heard the distinctive sound of the knife being clicked open. Looking at him again I noticed he was getting more animated with his thoughts. He started mumbling to himself and started to tap the blade on his hand.

After a moment the blade started to cut into his hand. Small cuts appeared and began to bleed but he didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly he turned to me, a wild grin on his face. His eyes had showed excitement as they gleamed but they were still dark.

Then he said, " Get your costume on Harley Quinn.. It's time to uh, _party_."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! So I got another idea for a different story. I would write it after I finish this one. What do you guys think about a Riddler and OC fan fic? I've had this idea for a while now. Tell me what you guys think and tell me your thoughts on this chapter too! Please review! (:


	24. Lead the Way

Hello readers! So sorry I didn't get this up sooner, since it is getting close to the ending of the story I want to make sure each chapter is great. This story will be longer then I thought it would be too! Yay! Haha! Well anyways, thank you for everyone's continuing support, reviews, follows and favorites!

Time-Dog - Wow! Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're excited!

BumbleBee - Awesome! I've had this idea for a while but I'm not sure yet if I'll actually post it.

Also, thank you so much to **Ninja Kitty 101 **for following and favoriting the story! And thank you to **caandyfloss** for following the story too! I hope to see you guys review sometime! (:

Also, there is almost 5,000 views on the story! So thank you to everyone who has read :D keep reading too!

Enjoy the chapter, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harley Quinn or the Joker!

POV- Joker

* * *

I stepped back from Harley, putting the knife in my pocket, still narrowing my eyes at her.

_I could use her once again. Only to see what she is capable of. Then when I do kill her, I'll be ready if she does anything._

As I thought I paced back and forth, forming my plan.

_The both of us could go back to the mob's hideout to steal the rest of the money. I could have her look for it and when she finds it she can call me to come get it. I could call in the cops._

Bringing out my knife I clicked it open.

_As we leave the cops would arrive by the time we're finished. She'll be faced with a choice too._

Turning to Harley, I put on a grin.

"Get your costume on Harley Quinn.. It's time to uh, _party_", I told her.

Confusion was written all over Harley's face. She has no idea what we are about to do!

As I was about to walk out of the room I turned around. Harley was still standing there. I could tell she was trying to figure out what we're going to do.

"Harley? Lets _go_. We don't have a lot of uh, _time_."

She looked at me with narrowed eyes. Her brows furrowing.

I walked into the hallway, making my way to my room.

As I was slipping out my gloves my hand stung slightly. Just as I was about to walk out I put two flashlights in the pockets of my coat along with the knifes. I shrugged it off, and walked back out of the room.

When I got to Harley's room she was ready in her costume. There weren't any more blood stains on her clothes, but there were on her arms.

I clapped my hands together once and said, "Alright! Lets _go_."

Harley stood up, followed me out the back door of the hideout and into the large black van.

"Where are we going?", she asked me curiously.

I didn't answer her right away, but it was obvious she was getting impatient because she asked again.

"Where are we going Joker?", she asked again a little more forcefully.

Gripping the steering wheel I pushed on the pedal and drove faster. I turned my head to look at her.

"You can just sit there and be patient for now, _Harleen_", I growled at her, narrowing my eyes.

Harley huffed in frustration and glared at me. I pay no attention to her as I step on the gas pedal, increasing the speed.

We finally get to the Mob's hideout after about ten minutes. I hop out of the van and quickly walk across the street toward an alley way.

I hear Harley's quick footsteps behind trying to keep up with me. The alley way is dark but I can see everything except for anything against the walls. I felt something grab my coat. Looking behind me I saw the outline of Harley's small five foot five form.

Turning my head back I walk swiftly down to the near end of the alley way. We reach the side door. I start to turn the knob but realize it's locked.

I curse under my breath but then I turn to Harley.

"Harley pick the lock."

"What?", she asked.

I sigh and turn to her.

"_Pick_ the lock!", I said a little irritated.

_We do __**not**__ have time for this._

"Alright."

Harley steps forward while looking for something in her hair. She pulls out what looks like a bobby pin and crouches down in front of the door.

In less than a minute she turns the knob and steps through the door cautiously. I raise my eyebrows, somewhat impressed. It's dark in here but I can see fine.

Harley turns around and looks at me with slightly wide eyes. She steps to the side and holds out her arms leading the way down the hideout.

I get the two flashlights out and hand her one. Holding out my arms I mimicked her.

"Lead the way, Harley Quinn", I said in a deep voice.

Harley looks at me and back at the never ending darkness inside the hideout.

She switched on her flashlight and so did I. I follow right behind her, looking behind myself to make sure nobody was following us.

We got to what must have been the main area of the warehouse. Large vats and crates filled some of the room.

"So!", I said. This startled her and I chuckle out her nervousness.

"What you're going to do Harley is you're going to find a room full of uh, money."

"What about you? You should come with me. Or you could meet with me right here! Or-"

"How about we just split up!", I said to her excitedly.

Her eyes widened with fear and she was about to protest.

"No no no! Joker!", she whispered loudly.

I turned off my flashlight. My eyes adjusted quickly.

While laughing, I backed up and moved into the darkness that surrounded us.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	25. Pull the Trigger

Hello lovely readers! Another update! Woohoo! Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows/favorites! Past 5,000 views now too! Yay!

Guest - I have another idea for a different batman fan fiction story! It would be a Riddler/OC story too (: thanks for reviewing! Hope you review more!

PaigeBurger - Oh my gosh thank you so much! I'm happy you like it! I will make another fan fiction story but I'm not sure when I'll put it up. Hope to see you review again (:

Time-Dog - Thank ya! Glad you liked it! (:

Thank you to **SuperheroAnimeGeek** for following and favoriting the story and thank you **PaigeBurger** for also favoriting and following the story! Hope I see you guys review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harley Quinn or the Joker!

POV- Harley Quinn

* * *

"How about we just split up!", he said excitedly.

_We can not split up. Oh no. No no._

"No no no! Joker!", I whispered loudly.

While chuckling darkly he turned off his flashlight and I saw no more of him.

Turning I moved the flashlight around to see if I could find him, but didn't. How could he leave so quickly?

_Okay. It's okay. I just need to find the money, get him and we can get out with the money safely. What could go wrong?_

Anything. Anything could go wrong.

_What if I get caught by someone from the mob?_

I snapped out of my thoughts and shined the flashlight throughout the room. There were vats filled with who knows what, and crates that took up most of the room, which is quite large. I saw nobody waiting to attack me.

While trying to be careful I went around and looked for a door that might lead to the money.

The first door is locked but I pull out the bobby pin I just used out of my hair. It took less than a minute to hear a satisfying click. Opening the door I saw nothing. The room was completely empty.

I repeated the same thing on the next two doors. In the second room there wasn't much, only a table and a couple chairs. Like the first room, the third was also empty.

As I made my way up the side metal stairs I realized I didn't have anything to protect me with, unless I use the flashlight. I consider it and keep going.

The warehouse is large. Bigger than the ones I've stayed in with the Joker. On the second level it's considerably bigger than the lower floor. It looks like there are more rooms too.

_The money __**has**__ to be up here._

I'm not giving up so easily. I need to prove to the Joker that I am capable of many things and prove that I'm not some weak little girl. Because I'm not. Not at all. I'll show him.

At the top of the stairs there are three hallways. The left and one ahead looked short, the hallway to the right looked longer. I headed down the left and find that there is only one door, that is unlocked.

_There won't be money in here. Who would keep money in an unlocked room?_

I was right. But there are a couple crates. As I look through the various stuff I find guns and other weapons. The only thing I grab is a pistol.

Before I walk two steps in the hallway someone tackles me to the hard concrete floor. I landed on my left wrist and heard a slight crack but ignored the slight pain.

The person turns me over on my back and starts punching me. The flashlight rolls behind him. I try to block the hits but he has more of an advantage. He gets up and kicks me in the side a couple times, although I don't feel any pain.

Suddenly I get some strength and get up. The man is considerably larger than I am. He even looks taller than the Joker. I didn't realize he was charging at me until the last second.

My fist clenched, and with all my force I punch him right in the jaw. There was a crack and he stumbled back a little. I take another swing, hitting his nose. Blood dripped down his face. Suddenly he punched me in the face, my nose started flowing blood.

As I started shaking, I couldn't tell if it was anger or not.

_I will __**not**__ let him win._

He was taken by surprise when I lunged at him. I punched him in the groin, then kicked him in the stomach. The man fell to the floor. As I kicked and punched I felt adrenaline rushing through me. I felt powerful, until he threw me off of him. Quickly I went behind him.

Both of us got up. He was looking for me. Grabbing the flashlight I turn it off and get ready to jump on his back. Jumping swiftly I grab his neck and twist it. There is a crack and I hop off. His body fell limp.

I brushed off my hands some.

Walking off satisfied I go down the end of the hallway. I decide to go down the hallway across from me. Slightly jogging to reach the next part of the warehouse.

After about the fourth room, and finding nothing, I was about to give up but then saw a door. It was at the end of the hallway almost like it was hidden.

_Bingo._

Grinning with excitement I quickly walked towards the door. This lock was harder to pick too, and took me a little over a minute. Opening it I saw loads of money. I was about to grab it when I remembered that I needed to get the Joker.

I walked back to the other end of the hallway. There were another set of stairs leading down to the main floor so I took those.

I suddenly stop in my tracks at the bottom of the stairs.

Where could the Joker be? How am I supposed to find him? I don't even know where he is.

I take a couple steps, having my gun pointed out and ready. Right after I was about to turn around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. A gloved hand went over my mouth.

My breathing hitched and my instincts kick in as I try to get free. Then he started talking.

"Where's the uh, money Harley?", he asked in a low voice.

He removed his hand from my mouth.

"It's upstairs. I'll show you", I told him.

"Lead the way."

Walking upstairs I held my gun out again, just in case. There was nobody else.

We reach the room, I walk in first but stop in the doorway when I here a grunt and a thud.

Turning around I see a henchman for the mob on the ground bleeding out. A knife was in the Joker's gloved hand, blood dripping from it slightly.

He practically skips into the room and claps his hands together once.

"Grab as much money as you can", he said handing me two bags.

We throw a lot of money in each bag. I fill both of mine quickly. By the time I look up the Joker is waiting for me to finish.

"Took ya long enough", he said.

I try to glare at him but he just laughs.

Picking up both of my bags I walk out of the room, stepping over the bleeding man on the floor.

Then I had a thought.

"What were you doing while I was looking for the money?", I ask him curiously.

"Tsk tsk. You know what they say... curiosity killed the harlequin", he answered.

I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously.

Shrugging it off I made my way down the metal stairs quickly and wait for him, still holding the pistol in my right hand.

He walks past me and I catch up, walking right behind him.

As he opened the door I didn't notice at first the police officers that were holding us at gun point.

I still had the pistol in my hand, pointing it at them.

"Put your hands up! Drop the bags and weapons!", one of the officers yelled at us.

I dropped the bags but not the gun.

_Could I really do it? Could I really shoot the six cops right here, right now? Maybe. Maybe not._

"I said drop you weapons!", he yelled again.

I still hold the gun in my slightly shaking hand.

"Pull the trigger Harley", I hear the Joker say in a deep voice, but only loud enough so I can hear.

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I see him getting frustrated fast.

_Why doesn't he do it himself?_

Right. _I'm_ the one pointing the gun.

"Do it Harley."

"Drop the weapon now!", another cop said.

_Should I do it? No. I can't. Yes I can. I'm not a weak person. I can kill. Should I kill these cops or have us get arrested instead?_

"Pull the damn trigger Harleen", he said growling.

My heart is pounding in my chest. Adrenaline was running through me.

I dropped the gun and put my hands up.

The police officers walked cautiously to us and put hand cuffs on our wrists.

They start walking us to the cars.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the sort of cliff hanger. Please review :D


	26. Decisions, Decisions

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews again :D you guys seriously make my day each time I read them! So thank you!

Time-Dog - I guess you'll have to keep reading. Hehe. You might be surprised though.

PaigeBurger - Thank you so much! I'm happy you're enjoying the chapters :D thanks for reviewing!

BumbleBee - Sorry! Haha (x well thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter too (:

zejaykay - I'm sorry but by the time I finished the chapter I didn't see your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harley Quinn or the Joker!

POV- Joker

* * *

"Pull the damn trigger Harley", I said growling at her.

My hands were up and I was getting more and more frustrated by the second.

The little harlequin has a _choice._ Either she _shoots_ the cops that are holding us at gun point or she can choose to let us get _arrested_.

_Why won't she pull the trigger?_

She doesn't know what she should do. I should really just grab the gun and shoot everyone here, including Harley. But no, I'll let Harleen decide for herself.

Her finger quivered over the trigger for a moment.

Just when I thought she was going to pull the trigger, she doesn't. In fact she _drops_ the gun and puts her hands up like I'm doing myself.

My blood boils as I become even more irritated and angry.

The cops are surprised as they start approaching us cautiously.

One of them, who looks the oldest, orders one cop standing behind the cars to go inside, and another around the back of the warehouse to investigate.

Two cops come to hand cuff me, while another two hand cuff Harley.

I glare at Harley as her and the cops holding her pass us by. Her head is down, not daring to look at me.

_Good. She needs to feel bad for what she's done._

The cops walk her to one car and me to another right behind it.

As the cops with Harley open the door I see a smirk on her face.

_Why is she grinning? What is she doing?_

One of the cops in front of me are fiddling with the door trying to find the key, while the other behind me is telling him to hurry up.

Her car door is open slightly, one cop behind her ready to push her in and the other holding the door open.

Suddenly Harley kicks the door with such force, the cop holding it falls backwards. The cop behind her gets his foot stepped on, hard.

As he tries to recover the cop gets an elbow in the groin, a punch in the face and then another hit in the stomach. Her fist then meets his temple knocking him out cold.

_Ouch. That'll hurt later._

The cop behind me frantically tries to push me into the car. While growling in frustration I had a thought.

My knife was up my sleeve.

Pulling the knife out I clicked it open. I stabbed the knife into the cop behind me. He shouted in pain and backed away.

The other cop whirled around after hearing the shout. Just when he faces me I plunge the knife into his neck, dragging it through the flesh. Blood splattering on my coat.

A high pitched cackle came from me.

Hearing footsteps behind me I turned and saw the other cop again. He didn't get less than three feet in front of me before I shot him in the leg. Resulting with him yelling in pain.

Turning around I looked for keys to the handcuffs and hastily unlocked them.

After I unlocked them I heard a groan and turned around. The stupid cop was trying to walk towards me with a shaky hand pointing a gun at me.

"Why won't you just _die_ already?", I said growling.

Sauntering over to him I clicked my knife open. Grabbing the back of his head I cut into his neck.

Screams sounded from him, but were soon cut off by a sort of gurgling sound from the amount of blood flowing from his neck.

Blood was now on my gloves and some more parts of my coat. I wiped off my gloves on his jacket and dropped his body after.

Chuckling darkly I walked to Harley, unlocking her handcuffs when I got to her. After they were off I grabbed her by one of her pigtails, dragging her into the police car that was open.

As we were driving from the spot on the road I spotted the two cops walking to the front of the warehouse.

Their faces were stunned as they started to yell, beginning to shoot at the car. I laughed loudly at them and high pitched, startling Harley.

I was impressed by what she did. But she's going to get hell for it when we get back to the warehouse. I'll have to teach her a lesson while I'm at it too, I'll show her.

_She could've gotten us taken to Arkham or the GCPD._

While I drove for a while it was silent. Harley didn't say a word.

* * *

Stopping the car I got out quickly. As Harley was getting out I grabbed her by the hair again, pulled her into the pouring rain and through the back door.

"Ow! What are you doing?!", she yelled at me.

While trying to get out of my grasp Harley yelled and hit me, although that didn't do much.

We went to a room on the main floor. I pushed her through the door, shutting it after I walked in.

Harley fell to the ground but tried to get up. Pushing her down again I pinned her to the ground, leaning down close to her ear.

"We could've got sent to Arkham because of you", I told her in a light but angry tone.

"But we didn't. I saved us from-"

"No. No no no no no. Don't talk like you're the hero of the day, 'cause you're not."

She looked at me with hard blue eyes, lips taught in a firm line of indignation.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed (: please review!


	27. Breaking Point

Hello lovely readers! This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed! Only two more chapters left after this chapter!

Time-Dog - Awesome! I think you'll like this chapter! (:

Guest - Aw thank you! Thanks and I hope to see you review again!

BumbleBee - Why thank you! Glad to see you like it :D

Catfish - Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! Thanks for the huge compliments. And it's not a bad thing at all! (: hope you like this chapter and review again!

Thank you to _**raebell**_, _**SheWolfSwift**_, and _**authorgrrl**_ for following the story! I hope you guys review sometime! I would love to see what you think of the story (:

Okay! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harley Quinn or the Joker!

POV- Harley Quinn

* * *

I struggle to get out of his grip. He holds my hair and drags me out into the pouring rain.

"Ow! What are you doing?!", I ask him.

I can hear thunder and lightning in the distance coming towards us.

"Let me go!", I yell at him.

My nails try to claw at his hands but it doesn't help me at all. If anything he'll just get more angry with me.

_I didn't think I'd done anything wrong. Yes, maybe I'd almost gotten us taken away but I did save us._

We were in the warehouse now. There were no henchmen in sight. Nobody to wonder if I'm getting killed or not, no one to help me. Well, I don't think anybody would ever help me. Especially since I killed one of their friends.

I got shoved into the room, hitting the floor hard. While trying to get up the Joker pushes me down again and I land on my back hard.

Pinning me down on the floor, he holds my wrists to the ground. He leans down close to my ear. I can feel the heat from his body radiating off of him.

"We could've got sent to Arkham because of you", he tells me in a strangely light but an angry sort of tone.

"But we didn't. I saved us from-"

"No. No no no no no. Don't talk like you're the hero of the day cause you're not", he told me.

I glared into his almost black eyes.

"Did you not see what I just did out there?!"

I couldn't stop the words from flying out of my mouth.

The Joker looks at me in a confused way as he tilts he head to the side and then starts laughing. It starts deep but then gets high pitched and crazier.

"Yes. I did Harley. But you know what you didn't do?"

"What?", I asked confused.

"You didn't impress me. I don't see why you keep telling me you're capable of many things, you aren't capable of much actually, from what I saw."

"Why are you so bent on seeing what I'm capable of? Is this some kind of plan of yours?", I asked.

"I don't plan things. I've told you that before."

This gets me more frustrated.

Before I even know what I'm doing I shove him off of me and get up. He's up before I am though.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know what I can do."

"Oh, I don't?", he asks mockingly.

My brows furrow.

_Why is he doing this? What is he doing?_

Running up I punch him in the stomach.

The Joker starts to laugh at me.

"Is- is that all you've got, _Harleen_?", he asks in between laughs.

I run at him again, my fist clenched aiming for his jaw. At the last second he grabs my fist, twisting my wrist.

"Ya know, _Harleen_, you can't be so uh, _predictable_."

"It's _Harley_", I growl at him.

A gasp of pain comes from my mouth. He lets go suddenly.

What I wasn't expecting was when he punched me in the face. I hear a crack as my head whips to the side. When I face him again, he looks at my face and chuckles.

After feeling something running down to my chin my hand immediately goes up to my nose.

Sure enough there was blood. I shoot daggers at the Joker who's laughing at my expression.

_Don't just stand there get back at him!_

Before I know what I'm doing my fist is hitting the Joker in the side of the face. The feeling of his scars against my knuckles is strange and rough.

He looks back up at me and my eyes widen. His eyes seem black as he stared me down. Blood started dripping down his chin. Moving his hair out of the way I realized I made a mistake.

The left scar had opened and was now bleeding heavily. The Joker touched it with his gloved hand. It came back with bloodied fingers.

He growled and turned his dark gaze on me. I stared right back trying to swallow the slight fear building up inside me.

_Would he kill me now? I can't die now. My plan wouldn't go through. I wouldn't get my revenge. I can't die._

Suddenly he lunged at me, pinning me against the wall, grabbing my throat.

_He's going to kill me. I'm going to die in the hands of the Joker._

His fingers curled around my neck, choking me further. When I tried to breathe the Joker grinned evilly.

"You're going to die soon Harley. It'll be a slow and uh, _painful death_. I'll make sure of it."

"W-why didn't you just kill me before?", I choked.

"It wouldn't be as _fun_ if I killed you quickly."

"_Fun_? Wh-. "

I stopped talking.

_This was all part of his plan. I'd always known that I was part of some plan of his, but now it came to full realization. He wanted to break me. Find someone to hurt and damage. All for fun._

For some reason his grip loosened. I mustered up some strength and pushed his hand from me and shoved him away.

"Get away from me!", I try to shout. It hurt my throat as I coughed once.

He stumbled but caught himself.

"What on earth have I done to you?", he asks me, faking innocence.

"What have you done to me? What have _you_ done to _me_?! You've hurt me! This whole time I've been here! You've done nothing but _hurt_ me!", I yelled at him.

I started to cough again but recovered quickly.

All he did was laugh at me. Laughing in my face.

Frustrated, angry tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

His high pitched laughing kept going and sounded somewhat distant.

Suddenly I felt like everything was closing in. I started breathing heavy.

_I need to get out of here. Get out of here. Now!_

I've had enough. Enough of the Joker. Enough of everything, everything I've become since he kidnapped me.

Then I ran out of the room. I could hear the Joker yelling for me to come back, but I didn't.

Running out of the warehouse and into the pouring rain the tears poured down my face. I wasn't sad though. Just angry, frustrated, broken.

Shaking with anger I fell to the wet ground. My head went into my hands.

I screamed aloud, letting some of my anger out. But it wasn't enough. I need my revenge once and for all.

The thunder and lightning was close now. Lightning light up the sky and everything around it.

That's when I saw it. I saw my reflection in the puddle beneath me.

It wasn't me at all, not the real me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and leave me your thoughts on the chapter! :D


End file.
